Smithfield of Dreams
by Neurotic-Idealist
Summary: *Sequel to Finding Holly* After a year of drama behind them, Mike plans a holiday for himself, Holly and their new baby. Holly's hoping for something relaxing. Mike's thinking of Smithfield, North Carolina...
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the next part of Holly and Mike's story.**  
**This is set a month after baby Lucas' birth.**

**I own my OC Holly, as well as Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the first chapter... **

"Are you almost ready?" Mike yelled to his fiancée Holly.

"Just about done." Holly replied as she walked out to the car.

"I've loaded our bags." Mike told her.

"Is that everything?" the Boston native asked her fiancé.

"Just you and Lucas." Mike replied, nodding over to the baby carrier.

Holly walked over and lifted the baby out of his carrier. She placed him in his car seat and clipped him in securely.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're going?" Holly asked Mike.

"You said we need a holiday. Leave the rest to me." Mike smirked.

Given that the couple had been caught up in personal dramas for the past year, Holly had suggested that they should have a break. The Boston native was attracted to the thought of being on a beach somewhere, or a secluded cabin where she could spend quality time with Mike and their baby son. The Ohio native had his own ideas about their break, which differed to Holly's somewhat.

After many hours of driving, as well as the obligatory pit stops, Mike was on the familiar road to their destination.

"What did that sign say?" Holly frowned and glanced over her shoulder.

"What sign?" Mike asked her.

"The sign we just passed. I could have sworn it said 'Welcome To North Carolina'." Holly shook her head slowly.

"Well, it probably did." Mike shrugged.

"Please tell me we're only taking a short cut…" the brunette sighed.

"Why?" The Ohio native frowned.

"Because when I suggested a break, I meant somewhere serene and relaxing." Holly replied.

"It's mostly trees and fields." Mike frowned, not really seeing Holly's point of view.

"It's also likely to be full of guys who describe themselves as extreme." The brunette added.

"Well, Carmi said we could stay at her house." Mike shrugged.

"Fine." Holly sighed and turned her head to look out of the car window.

Mike shook his head and continued to drive in the direction of Smithfield. He assumed that he was taking initiative by accepting Carmi's offer of staying with her. The Ohio native had came to enjoy his trips to Smithfield, so he assumed that Holly would soon come around once she got there. Dare he say it, but her hormones were still a little bit crazy after giving birth to their son a month ago.

Meanwhile, Carmi was eagerly preparing for their arrival. She had made the bed in the guest room and even bought in extra baby things. Her boyfriend John, brother Shane and friend Matt thought this was all very amusing.

"Anyone would think you were expecting royalty." John chuckled.

"I want them to feel at home." Carmi told him.

"I think Mike already feels at home here." Matt said.

"But Holly and the baby need to feel relaxed too." Carmi replied.

"Why are they coming here to relax?" Shane frowned.

"I offered. Mike organised it, so I don't think Holly knows." Carmi replied.

"Figures." Matt nodded.

They were interrupted by the beep of a car horn outside.

"Oh my! They're here!" Carmi gasped as she rushed to the window.

Mike got out of the car first and walked towards the house. Holly went into the back seat and unclipped baby Lucas from his car seat. The month old baby was wide-awake, marvelling at the trees around him. The brunette carried her son up to the house and followed Mike inside. The brunette was immediately uncomfortable to see that they had company. Normally she wouldn't have minded, but she felt less comfortable since giving birth last month. Mike assured her that nobody would be looking at her baby weight.

"There he is!" Carmi gasped and homed in on the baby.

"I can't believe he slept for so long." Mike yawned.

"You obviously didn't." John raised a brow.

"I was driving." Mike replied.

"Didn't Holly drive part of the way?" Carmi asked.

"No." Mike shook his head.

"She probably couldn't fit behind the steering wheel." Shane said.

"Are you calling her fat?" Mike raised a brow.

"No, I'm just sayin' that she still has some baby weight. I mean, Carmi lost hers like that." Shane clicked his fingers.

"I think she looks great." Carmi said.

"I didn't say that she didn't look good. I mean, it's always good to have somethin' to hold onto." Shane shrugged.

"Look John, isn't he cute!" Carmi thrust the baby in front of her boyfriend.

"I guess so." John nodded.

"He's my son, so he's awesome!" Mike corrected his friend.

Matt rolled his eyes at this comment. He liked Mike, although he felt that he had been pushed out a little in favour of the Ohio native. Holly watched Carmi cooing over baby Lucas. The baby Hurricane was very broody right now, and it showed. Knowing what Carmi was like, she wouldn't have any trouble persuading John to have a baby. Holly was sure that John would bend over backwards for the Smithfield native, literally.

"I have your room all set up." Carmi informed Holly and Mike.

"Great, I might need a nap." Mike yawned again.

"Yeah. Then you can stay up all night with Lucas." Holly told him.

"Oh, you don't need to worry. I'll get up if he wakes." Carmi assured the Boston native.

"Which one, Mike or Lucas?" John asked his girlfriend.

"Lucas." Carmi replied.

A couple of hours later, Mike had gone upstairs for his nap, while Lucas slept too. Holly sat in the kitchen with Carmi and watched as the Smithfield native gazed lovingly at her coffee cup.

"Sorry about Shane earlier." Carmi told Holly.

"It's ok." Holly shrugged.

"He sometimes says the wrong thing." Carmi continued.

"Like I said, I think I can forgive him." A smile crossed Holly's lips.

"What's the smile for?" Carmi frowned curiously.

"Just remembered something." Holly shrugged.

"Spill." The baby hurricane ordered.

"You can't say anything, not even to John." Holly warned her.

"Tell me now." The shorter brunette nodded eagerly.

"You remember when your brother was in WCW? He had that boyband stable with Shannon and the other guy?" the Boston native asked her.

"3 Count? Yeah, why?" Carmi shrugged.

"I used to have a thing for Shane." Holly admitted.

"What?" Carmi's gasped as her hazel eyes widened.

"Keep your voice down!" Holly hissed.

"Sorry, but that is sort of cute." Carmi grinned.

"You can't tell anyone. Not John, not Mike and especially not Shane." Holly reminded her.

"My lips are sealed." Carmi nodded.

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow?" John asked as he walked into the room.

"Mike won't tell me." Holly replied.

"How long are you guys staying for?" John asked her.

"He didn't mention that either." Holly shook her head.

"Three weeks." Carmi replied.

Holly looked up and raised a brow towards Carmi. How was she going to survive three weeks in Smithfield?

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who read, reviewed, alerted and added to favourites.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Despite the fact that she was tired, Holly had not managed to sleep very well on her first night in Smithfield. She would have said something to Mike, but he was fast asleep and snoring loudly. The Boston native was surprised that he didn't wake baby Lucas, who didn't seem to have any trouble sleeping in the new surroundings. Holly sighed and made her way downstairs to see if Carmi had any coffee to spare.

The Boston native walked into the kitchen to find that Carmi was wide awake and currently had her brother in a headlock.

"Did you sleep well?" Carmi asked as she spotted her guest.

"Not really." Holly shook her head.

"Have some coffee. I'll be right with you after I deal with Shane." Carmi told her.

"Thanks." Holly smiled and walked over to the kitchen counter.

"Shane!" Carmi yelled at her brother.

"What?" he asked her.

"Don't think I didn't see that." The baby Hurricane folded her arms.

"See what?" her brother shrugged.

"You know what." Carmi sounded annoyed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Shane shrugged his shoulders.

"Stop checking Holly out!" Carmi told him.

"What?" the Boston native turned around with a shocked expression on her face.

"I caught him looking at you." Carmi motioned to Holly's bust.

"How can I not look when they're right there?" Shane asked as he nodded towards the same area.

Holly was wearing her favourite grey vest to sleep in. Recently it had been a tighter fit, due to the Boston native's pregnancy changing her figure. As well as her stomach, the pregnancy seemed to have increased her bust size too. The brunette folded her arms across her chest and blushed bright pink as she found both siblings staring at her.

"Sorry. I didn't realise I was…showing so much." Holly bit her lip.

"You can't help it. You just had a baby." Carmi assured her.

As if right on cue, baby Lucas started to cry. Before Holly could put her coffee cup down, Carmi was on her way up the stairs. She returned a few moments later with the baby in her arms. He seemed to be content to allow Carmi to cradle him while his mother finished her coffee. He was beginning to get a look of Mike, which Holly wasn't sure if it was a good thing. The Boston native tried to imagine how she would cope with two of them being so alike.

"That was an awesome night's sleep." Mike announced as he came downstairs.

"I'm surprised your snoring didn't wake our son." Holly told him.

"I do not snore." Mike told her.

"Yes you do." John said, as he appeared from the back of the house.

"Where have you been?" Mike asked his friend.

"Helping Shannon with something in the back." John replied.

"Shannon's here?" Carmi's face lit up. She passed the baby to Mike.

"Yeah. You were asleep when he called. I didn't want to wake you." John told her.

"Did someone mention my name?" Shannon asked as he appeared behind John.

Carmi literally launched herself at Shannon and hugged him tightly. Holly admired how close everyone was. Due to being an only child, the only person that Holly was that close to was Wayne. He probably wouldn't be speaking to her for a while, seeing as it was only a couple of months since Mike's unprovoked attack. The Boston native was thankful for the fact that her parents seemed to actually like Mike.

"Hey little guy." Shannon grinned as he spotted baby Lucas.

"Meet my son." Mike grinned proudly.

"Let's hope he looks like mommy." The Prince of Punk nodded.

"Thanks." Mike rolled his eyes.

"By the way Holly, nice rack." Shannon smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" Mike asked his fiancée as she walked to the staircase.

"To get changed." The brunette replied.

That afternoon, Mike and John had decided to go out for a while. Carmi was sure that they would turn up drunk, but she didn't want to worry Holly with that information. Baby Lucas had gone down for his afternoon nap so Holly and Carmi settled down to watch a DVD. Much to Holly's surprise, the movie was Titanic. Apparently this was one of Carmi's favourites, apart from horror movies.

"I didn't expect you to choose a chick flick." Holly admitted.

"Well, if I chose a horror, you'd never sleep again!" Carmi replied.

"True." Holly nodded.

"I assumed that this was more your thing." The baby Hurricane explained.

"Actually, my favourite movies are action movies." The Boston native replied.

"Cool. I didn't see that one coming." Carmi smiled at her.

"I think Mike was surprised too." The taller brunette nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Carmi sat up and looked at Holly.

"Go ahead." Holly nodded.

"I'm curious. How did you end up wrestling?" the shorter brunette asked her.

"Ever since I was a kid, I watched wrestling. I loved Stone Cold Steve Austin and Owen Hart. I even named my guinea pigs after them, as Mike will tell you. When I was about fifteen I realised that I could be just like the divas of the time. I was amazed when I saw Chyna wrestling guys. I just knew that I wanted to do that." Holly replied.

"Wrestle guys?" Carmi smirked.

"Wrestle in general. I would love to get in the ring with a guy though." Holly replied.

"Be careful what you wish for." Carmi smiled at her.

The movie was quite long and eventually Holly fell asleep. She awoke some time later to find that she was resting on Carmi's lap and also that everyone had congregated in the room. John, Mike, Shane, Matt and Shannon were all watching curiously as the Boston native woke up. Holly sat up and frowned at the guys in the room, before she happened to catch sight of her hair.

"What the…?" she frowned confusedly.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Carmi smiled.

"You braided my hair while I was asleep?" Holly raised a brow.

"She sometimes does it to me too." John nodded.

"Really?" Holly asked him.

"She even added ribbons once." The Shaman of Sexy shook his head slowly.

"He took them out though." Carmi pouted.

"I wasn't going to the gym with ribbons in my hair." John told her.

"You looked cute." Carmi protested.

"I'm sure the guys at the gym wouldn't share your views." Mike told her.

"Anyway, why don't we go swimming tomorrow?" Carmi suggested.

"Where?" Holly asked her.

"There's a pool nearby." Carmi replied.

"For a moment, I was afraid you were going to say a lake or something like that." Holly sighed.

"I hope I packed my swimming trunks." Mike said, to nobody in particular.

"Never mind if you don't. According to my mom there's nothing to see." Holly smirked.

"How did Holly's mom see that?" Shannon asked curiously.

"I went to shower and I forgot my towel. I thought I could make it back to Holly's room, but then Susan appeared and I forgot to cover up." Mike tried to explain.

"Doesn't sound like there was much to cover up." Matt chuckled.

"Maybe cause he just got out of the shower." Shane suggested.

"It had nothing to do with the shower. Tell them John." Mike ordered his friend.

"I wasn't even there." John frowned.

"But you've been in the shower with me…" Mike started.

The three male North Carolina natives frowned confusedly.

"Long story." Carmi sighed and shook her head.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What else could be planned on this break?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Many thanks to those who have reviewed so far.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The following day was gloriously sunny in Smithfield. Carmi rubbed her hands together happily as this meant that her plans would not be affected for today. It was still early, but the baby Hurricane couldn't wait any longer. She climbed the stairs and entered the guest room, being careful not to disturb the baby sleeping in the crib. Carmi stopped for a second to admire the sight of Holly soundly sleeping while Mike snored beside her with his mouth wide open.

The Carolina native stifled a giggle as she leapt onto the bed between the couple. Both of them woke immediately and looked shocked and surprised to see Carmi on her knees in the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"I couldn't wait for you to wake." Carmi admitted.

"Mikey, I thought that we talked about this…" Mike yawned.

"But it's a lovely day outside!" Carmi bounced excitedly on the bed.

"Is Lucas awake?" Holly asked.

"No, he's fast asleep." Carmi replied.

"Alright for some." Mike sighed as he sat up and rolled out of the bed.

"Mike!" Holly gasped, pointing downwards. The Ohio native was naked.

"It's ok, you two can admire my body." Mike shrugged.

"Hey Holly?" Carmi said.

"Yeah?" The Boston native replied.

"Your mom was right. There is nothing to see!" Carmi burst into laughter.

"That's not funny." Mike frowned.

"It is quite funny." Holly bit her lip to stop a grin from forming.

"It's only because I just woke up suddenly." Mike tried to defend himself.

"Oh, so the rest of your body is still asleep!" Carmi nodded.

"Exactly." Mike replied.

"I'm going to grab a shower before Carmi drags me away." Holly announced and got out of the other side of the bed.

"I'll make sure our son is ok." Mike nodded and walked over to the crib.

"With nothing on?" Carmi raised a brow.

"I created him." Mike shrugged and leaned over the crib.

"He seems to look more like you." The baby Hurricane nodded as she glanced over at the month old baby.

"Awesome." Mike grinned and nodded his head.

A couple of hours later, the group of Carmi, John, Holly, Mike and Shane, as well as baby Lucas, arrived at the pool. The pool was located at Shannon's house, so naturally Matt was there too. The Prince of Punk seemed pleased to see them, which made Holly a little less nervous. Considering he was one of the more extreme guys around there, the Boston native felt the most relaxed around him.

Naturally, Mike was the first to enter the pool. Following this, Matt entered the pool in typically extreme fashion, by performing a somersault. Mike greeted this act with annoyance, as his shades had gotten wet due to the splash made by the elder Hardy. Holly sighed and shook her head slowly. The Boston native was sitting under a parasol with baby Lucas who was happily resting in the shade.

"You gonna wear that dress all day?" John asked Holly, referring to her blue and white sundress.

"Not all day." Holly replied.

"Come on Holls, you take yours off and I'll take mine off." Carmi offered.

"Off! Off! Off!" Shannon cheered.

Holly blushed a little and locked eyes with Carmi. The shorter brunette nodded encouragingly and removed her own clothing to reveal a bikini, although she kept her shorts on. The Boston native had learned from John that Carmi tried her best to keep her c-section scar hidden. Holly sighed and stood up, removing her dress as she did so to reveal an orange bikini with bright pink trim. She had been gifted it from a photoshoot not so long ago.

"Hot." Mike smiled proudly at his fiancée.

"I second that." John nodded.

"Now can I persuade you to get into the pool?" Shannon asked the Boston native.

"I'll keep an eye on Lucas." Carmi nodded.

"Why not?" Holly shrugged and got into the pool with Shannon, Matt and Mike.

"So, I wanna know the deal with these guys showering together," Shannon nodded towards John and Mike.

"Do we have to mention that again?" John rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Please tell us the whole story." Shane nodded.

"Ok." Mike shrugged.

"You wanna start Mike?" John asked his friend.

"Sure. Well, John and myself were driving on the road to the next show. Unfortunately our car decides to break down in the middle of nowhere. The breakdown guys take us to the nearest place to stay, which is this little motel." Mike explained.

"It was pretty awful." John agreed.

"We were so tired that we just crashed out on the beds. In the morning we went to take a shower and there's no hot water. The guy on reception informs us that the hot water will take an hour to make enough for one shower. " Mike continued.

"And we had to leave in less than two hours." John added.

"So, we agree that under the circumstances we should shower together. John kept his underwear on, but I showered in all my nakedness." Mike smiled proudly.

"You sure did." John nodded and gave a slight frown.

"I think we made the best of a bad situation." Mike nodded.

"There was no need for you to ask me if I'd scrub your back." John raised a brow.

"I would have done the same for you." Mike pouted a little.

"You're bothered that I didn't scrub your back for you? I have your naked body etched in my mind forever more." John stated.

"Consider yourself lucky." Mike nodded.

"Are you sure you're gonna marry him?" Shannon asked Holly.

"I'm beginning to have my doubts." Holly replied jokingly.

"Not funny." Mike folded his arms and shook his head.

Lucas made a gurgling noise from his spot in the shade. Carmi picked him up and cradled him in her arms. John saw the way that she was looking at the baby. He had had his suspicions that the baby Hurricane wanted a baby of her own. She had yet to discuss the subject with him, but he knew that with the new family staying there, her mind would already be on babies. Carmi giggled slightly and wiped Lucas' mouth with a tissue.

"You're already drooling like your daddy!" she giggled to the month old baby.

"We should have given him awesome as a middle name." Mike sighed.

"What are his middle names?" Shannon asked.

"Michael after Mike, and Gary after my father." Holly replied.

"I'd like to meet your folks. We should come and stay in Boston sometime." Shannon nodded.

"So long as you don't get on with Wayne…" Mike pouted.

"Who's Wayne?" Shane asked.

"Holly's ex boyfriend. He lives next door to her parents." Carmi replied.

"And he's into real estate. Plus, he has a motorbike." Mike frowned.

"Did you ever go on the motorbike?" Matt asked Holly.

"Quite a lot." The Boston native nodded.

"I wanna take her out on the dirtbikes!" Shannon announced.

"Good idea!" Carmi's face lit up.

"Sounds good." Holly nodded warily.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Will Holly settle in eventually?**  
**Would it be interesting to see the Carolina Crew staying in Boston? **


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Holly once again failed to have a good night's sleep. The moment she was on the verge of falling asleep, Lucas began to whine.

"Mike, our son is crying." Holly mumbled.

"Is it my turn already?" Mike groaned.

"I got up last time." Holly sighed and buried her head into the pillows.

"I'll go." Mike sighed and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll get him." Carmi announced as she crept into the room.

"Oh, now he's woken Carmi." Holly frowned.

"I was already awake." The baby Hurricane shrugged.

Mike rubbed his eyes and sat up in the bed. It must have been early, judging by the fact that it was still dark outside the window. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to Carmi, who was cradling the baby in her arms. Mike raised a brow and held out his arms, gesturing for her to pass him his son. The brunette sighed disappointedly and carefully placed the baby in his father's arms. Holly began to relax as her baby's cries eased off.

"Come to daddy." Mike yawned.

"I'm going back to bed." Carmi whispered and left the room.

A few hours later, once everyone was awake, Carmi cooked all of them breakfast. Holly, who had never seen so much food, was pretty sure that there would be plenty of leftovers. She was eventually proved wrong as Mike, Shane and Shannon ate any food that was left on the table. Of course, John wasn't eating more than he required, determined to keep his perfect abs in top condition.

"So, are you excited for today?" Carmi asked Holly.

"What were you planning on doing?" the Boston native raised a brow.

"Nothing too strenuous. The guys are going over to Matt's house." Carmi replied.

"Even Mike?" Holly asked, knowing that Matt wasn't particularly fond of the Ohio native.

"Even Mike." Carmi nodded.

"So, are we staying here all day?" Holly asked.

"We're going to go for a walk." Carmi replied.

"That doesn't sound too bad." The Boston native reasoned.

"Then we're coming back here for the afternoon." Carmi added.

"Fine by me." Holly nodded.

So, after the guys had all gone out, the two women put baby Lucas in his stroller and walked out of Carmi's house. The tree-covered area was wonderfully calming for Holly, who felt as if she had been on a rollercoaster since she had arrived in Smithfield just days earlier. Baby Lucas seemed to be at ease with his surroundings though, as he drifted off to sleep in the stroller.

"It's so quiet. Did you never get bored of living here?" Holly asked the shorter brunette.

"We made our own fun." Carmi smirked in reply.

"So, you would have hated growing up where I did?" Holly raised a brow.

"Not hated. But, Smithfield's always home, wherever I am." Carmi shrugged.

"I know what you mean. When I trained in California, I missed Boston so much." Holly nodded.

"See this?" Carmi asked as they approached a building.

"What is it?" Holly asked her.

"This is where I trained with Matt and Jeff." Carmi explained.

"Did you think it was harder being trained by people who are like friends?" Holly asked.

"I definitely felt like I had more to prove. Everyone saw me as the baby and they wanted to protect me all the time." Carmi shrugged.

"Do you guys still wrestle here?" Holly asked, motioning towards the building.

"Sometimes we do. I'll bring you back here sometime and show you inside." Carmi told her.

"I guess you're closer to Matt than you are to Jeff?" Holly raised a brow slightly.

"Probably, although you'll get to meet Jeff soon." Carmi replied.

"When?" the Boston native asked her.

"This afternoon, he's going to redo my streaks." Carmi replied.

"Cool." The taller brunette nodded as they continued on their walk.

The two women arrived back at Carmi's house and about ten minutes later a car horn beeped outside. Carmi smiled and looked out of the window as Jeff got out of his car and marched up to her house with his bag of tricks for doing Carmi's hair. He wore ripped baggy jeans and a tie-dye t-shirt. As soon as he entered the house, he extended his arms to give Carmi a big hug. They broke apart and Jeff turned to face Holly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff." He spoke in a soothing southern accent.

"Thanks, I'm Holly." The Boston native shook his hand.

"So, how do you like Smithfield?" Jeff asked her.

"It's different. But in a good way, I think." Holly replied.

"This place grows on you, doesn't it Jeff." Carmi said.

"It sure does." Jeff nodded and smiled.

The baby Hurricane never stopped talking the whole time that Jeff was streaking her hair for her. Holly had never heard Carmi say so much in the hour that she was sat there. The Boston native got up to see to Lucas, who needed his afternoon feed. Jeff smiled at the baby as he finished the remaining streaks in Carmi's hair. The colours were the same as usual, blonde, pink, blue and purple.

Once Jeff had completed all the streaks, Carmi rushed to the mirror and inspected his handiwork.

"Not bad Jeff." She smiled.

"She looks great, doesn't she Holly?" Jeff asked the Boston native.

"She looks awesome." Holly nodded and smiled from her spot on the couch.

"How about you?" Jeff asked her.

"Excuse me?" Holly looked caught off guard.

"Care to let me do something with your hair?" Jeff asked hopefully.

"Go on Holly." Carmi nodded encouragement as she stroked her own newly done streaks.

"You can trust me." Jeff whispered as he gently coaxed Holly from her seat.

"You'll be in safe hands with Jeff." Carmi nodded upon seeing Holly's alarmed expression.

"Don't do anything too extreme." Holly told the younger Hardy.

"You do know where you are, don't you?" Jeff chuckled as he played with Holly's hair.

"It's only been a couple of days. By the time you leave, you'll be in love with this place." Carmi told the Boston native.

When Mike, John and Shane returned from Matt's house, they walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to get some food.

"Does Matt not feed you?" Carmi raised a brow.

"He doesn't cook as well as you do." Mike hinted.

"What makes you think that I'd cook for you?" Carmi folded her arms across her chest.

"Um, because you're a woman and you're in the kitchen." Shane replied.

"Come over here and say that again!" Carmi frowned at her older brother.

"Calm down, he's not worth it." John told her as he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"Mike, you should go see Holly." Carmi told the Ohio native.

"Why?" he frowned confusedly.

"Just go see her." The baby Hurricane shrugged her shoulders.

Mike walked into the living room and found no sign of Holly. He walked up the stairs and into their bedroom to find her lying on the bed in a black nightdress and stockings, with purple streaks in her deep brown hair. The Ohio native's jaw almost hit the ground as he took in the unexpected sight. Once he found his words again, he looked at Holly and spoke.

"What's all this?" he asked his fiancée.

"Not my idea." Holly replied awkwardly.

"Where's Lucas?" Mike asked, seeing that the crib was empty.

"Carmi says she'll keep an eye on him." Holly replied.

"Um, what about the streaks?" Mike frowned a little.

"Jeff put them in. Do you not like them?" Holly fretted.

"I like them. They make you look incredibly hot." Mike told her.

"Where are you going?" Holly asked as her fiancé walked towards the door.

"To make sure we aren't disturbed for a couple of hours." Mike winked at her.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What else might Holly get up to in Smithfield?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter.**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

The following morning, Holly awoke before Mike, who had been up most of the night with Lucas. She showered and got dressed before heading downstairs. To her confusion, the kitchen and downstairs area was empty. A noise outside alerted her to someone's presence. The Boston native walked out of the back door and saw Shannon and Carmi wheeling out a couple of dirtbikes.

"Oh, you're up!" Carmi grinned and patted the bike.

"These are yours?" Holly asked her.

"These two are. The two bigger ones belong to Jeff." Carmi explained.

"Think you can handle this?" Shannon asked, motioning to one of the bikes.

"I think so." Holly nodded.

"Great, that's settled." Carmi smiled and headed back into the house.

Back inside the house, John had appeared at the table and had already poured himself some coffee. He smiled at Holly as she took a seat opposite him and then offered his cheek for Carmi to kiss as she leaned over to retrieve the coffee pot from the table. Mike appeared in the doorway with Lucas resting in his arms. The Ohio native's hair was all ruffled and his eyes looked tired.

"Do you have to make such a noise?" he frowned sleepily.

"Lucas is still asleep." Holly pointed out.

"He's a heavy sleeper." Mike shrugged offering the baby to his mother.

"I'll take him. Holly needs her breakfast." Carmi said as she took the baby in her arms.

"What about your breakfast?" John frowned up at her.

"She already ate." Shannon replied as he took the vacant seat beside Holly.

"Does Lucas need a feed?" Carmi asked.

"No, I only fed him a couple of hours ago." Mike shook his head.

"He's so cute." Carmi grinned as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"He's so hungry." Mike sighed.

"Mm, I wonder where he gets that from?" John smirked.

"Shut up John." The Ohio native frowned.

"Hey, I know you've been doing your best to lose the excess weight…" John held his hands up.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mike asked his friend.

"I heard you got some exercise last night!" John smirked into his coffee cup.

"Were you listening to me and Holly?" Mike's eyes widened.

"Hard not to. The TV was shaking as I tried to watch it." John shrugged.

Holly hid her face behind her hands. Shannon patted her back in a comforting gesture.

"Are you jealous? Can you not last as long as me?" Mike asked John.

"Oh, you have no idea…" Carmi smirked as she cradled the sleeping baby.

"I am the real deal sex appeal!" Mike announced at the table.

It was hard to take the statement seriously when he was looking like he did now.

After the breakfast conversation, Holly was more eager to get out on the dirtbikes. She and Carmi would have a bike each, followed closely by Shannon on a quad bike. The Boston native was optimistic that she could operate the dirtbike, seeing as she had been on Wayne's motorbike many times. Once, she even rode his motorbike on her own, which led to her falling off and spraining her wrist. She was lucky that it wasn't broken, although she did have to have her wrist bandaged for three weeks.

"You ready?" Carmi asked as she sat on her own bike.

"Sure." Holly nodded, putting on the helmet and kick-starting the bike.

Holly relaxed a little as the bike started up and made a rattling noise. She headed off in the direction that Carmi had just gone in, while Shannon followed behind her on the quad bike. They sped through acres of tree-covered forest and Holly actually began to enjoy herself. Carmi stopped and waited for the other two behind her. She pulled off her helmet and smiled as she spotted Holly heading in her direction. The Boston native pulled to a stop just as Shannon rode up beside her on the quad bike.

"How do you like it so far?" Carmi asked Holly.

"It's good." Holly nodded and smiled.

"You girls should take it easy. I'm dragging behind." Shannon sighed.

"You're getting old Shan!" Carmi laughed. Holly laughed too.

"Hey! I suggest a race back to the house." Shannon grinned.

"I accept." Carmi smirked at him.

"Me too." Holly nodded.

"Ok then ladies. On your marks…" the blonde man nodded.

"Get set!" Carmi yelled as she revved her bike.

"Go!" Shannon yelled as he took off a split second before the two women.

Holly couldn't help but giggle to herself as she breezed through the area. This must be what it was like to be in Smithfield all the time. Perhaps one day the Boston native would begin to feel like one of the family. She was so busy thinking that she hadn't realised that she had overtaken both Shannon and Carmi. The familiar shape of Carmi's house came into view and the brunette felt the anticipation building.

The Boston native frowned as she pulled up outside the house to see Carmi already there on her bike. Holly stopped and took off her helmet. John, Shane and Matt were standing outside the house. Mike must have gone back to sleep. Shannon brought the quad bike to a stop beside Holly's bike and shook his head slowly.

"Carmichael Helms, you cheater!" he folded his arms.

"What makes you think I would do that?" the baby Hurricane asked him.

"Because you've done it since you were old enough to know what cheating was." Shane replied.

Carmi stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

"Holly won it fairly." Shannon said.

"Sweets, are you sad about losing at your own game, in your hometown?" John asked.

"Maybe…" Carmi snuggled into his chest as he hugged her.

"What would make you feel better?" John asked her.

The baby Hurricane's eyes lit up immediately.

"Holly should let you and me babysit Lucas tomorrow night." Carmi smiled.

"Are you sure?" John frowned a little.

"It's what I want." She nodded eagerly.

"I don't have any objections to that." Holly shrugged.

"Neither do I." Mike added as he walked outside.

"That's sorted then." Shannon shrugged.

That evening, Carmi made popcorn and they all watched a movie. The baby Hurricane remembered that Holly liked action movies, so they watched Die Hard. Shannon had been looking at some old videos and chuckled at one of them. It turned out to be footage of himself and Shane in WCW. Carmi shot a look at Holly as Shannon put the tape on for them to watch. Mike had already gone upstairs to bed.

"Look at my hair." Shane shook his head.

"Maybe someone thought you looked hot then." Carmi shrugged.

"Like who?" Shannon asked.

"Nobody." Carmi replied, although her hazel eyes flew to Holly's blue ones.

"Holly?" Shannon questioned as he noticed their shared look.

"You think I'm hot?" Shane smirked.

"When you were in WCW." Carmi stated.

"Well, I'm honoured." Shane shrugged.

"Didn't you like me?" Shannon asked the Boston native.

"I liked you too, but not as much as Shane." Holly replied.

"If you ever get tired of Mike, just call me…" Shane grinned.

"That might be soon. Mike's been in an awful mood." John sighed.

"I'm surprised. After last night, I'd have been really happy." Shane frowned.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment.

"He heard us too?" Holly looked at Carmi.

"Yeah." Carmi replied as Holly held her head in her hands once more.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Why is Mike in a bad mood?**

**How will Carmi and John cope with babysitting?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The next chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all reviewers. **

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

It was still early when Holly awoke the next morning. The Boston native smiled to herself and rolled over to snuggled into the side of her fiancé. Mike groaned and pushed her away. Holly frowned confusedly and sat up in the bed. She got out of the bed and walked over to the crib to see how Lucas was doing. He was awake, but quietly staring up at the ceiling with his blue eyes. Holly couldn't help but grin as she reached into the crib and lifted the baby out.

"Good morning my little guy!" She whispered as he snuggled his head into her chest.

Glancing over at the bed, Holly figured that Mike wouldn't be getting up any time soon. She quietly opened the door and crept down the stairs. The downstairs was empty, so Holly went into the kitchen and prepared a bottle to feed her son. She would have liked to try breastfeeding him, but her medication from the hospital meant that it was not possible.

As soon as the bottle was ready, Holly went into the living room and sat in an armchair, resting the baby in the crook of her arm. He eagerly took the bottle and gulped down the warm milk. Holly was so engrossed in her baby that she didn't notice John had come into the room and sat down on the couch. He must have just woken up, seeing as he wore only grey sweatpants and his hair in a loose ponytail.

"You're a natural." John smiled as he watched the interaction.

"I'm not that good at this maternal stuff." Holly shrugged off the compliment.

"Mike still asleep?" John asked her.

"I think he's in a bad mood." Holly nodded.

"What makes you say that?" John frowned.

"I tried to snuggle into him and he pushed me away." The Boston native explained.

"Maybe he's just tired." John shrugged.

"I hope so." Holly replied as Lucas ran his hand through her loose brown hair.

"Well, there'll be plenty of time to talk tonight." John reminded her.

"Oh yes. Uncle John and aunt Carmi are babysitting my little angel." Holly smiled.

"Yes, that's the plan." John nodded.

That day Carmi had suggested doing some cookery. Holly suggested that they make a pie like she used to do with her mother back home in Boston. The baby Hurricane thought this was an excellent idea and was more than happy to go in search of apples for the pie while Holly made some pastry. Two hours later the smell of warm apple pie floated through the house. Both John and Mike tried to sneak a taste, burning their fingers in the process.

After a day spent making pies with Carmi, the Boston native headed upstairs to get ready for her date with Mike. She dressed in a black and grey striped dress with black tights and knee boots. Her hair was clipped up and a few strands left loose around her face. She made her way downstairs to see that Mike was waiting on the couch in a checked shirt and jeans. She still found him as attractive as when she had first met him. The Boston native had wondered why he'd find her attractive, being a tomboyish brunette and not a hot model type.

"You ready?" Mike asked her.

"Sure" Holly smiled and nodded.

Carmi waved the couple off and turned to John with a smile on her face. The Shaman of Sexy offered a smile to her and patted the seat next to him on the couch. She took the seat and rested her head on John's shoulder for a moment. The baby was happily resting in a travel crib over by the window. John lifted Carmi's chin and slowly kissed her, causing her to smile against his lips. She pulled away as Lucas let out a low whine.

"He's fine." John assured her.

"Maybe he misses his mommy." Carmi fretted.

"Relax, he's fine." John sighed.

"She did say he might need a feed…" the brunette frowned a little.

"Sweets…" John began, but she wasn't listening any more.

"How about, I make up a bottle?" Carmi grinned at the baby.

"Is that a yes?" John asked as Lucas kicked his legs happily.

"I think so." The baby Hurricane nodded.

Mike pulled up outside a little diner, which looked quite welcoming with the candles and gingham tablecloths. Holly got out of the car and pulled her jacket closer as there was a chill in the air. Mike draped an arm around her shoulders as they walked towards the entrance of the diner. Mike held the door open for his fiancée and they walked over to a cosy table for two in the corner. A nice middle-aged woman came over and took their orders, leaving them to talk…

"It's nice to spend time with you." Holly smiled across at her fiancé.

"Is it, really?" Mike asked her. There was an uncomfortable silence between them.

"Of course it is. I love you and I love being with you." Holly nodded.

"Sometimes I wonder." Mike muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" the brunette frowned.

"Here you go. Enjoy your meal." The waitress smiled as she placed down the food.

"Thank you." Holly nodded. Mike smiled and slid his plate closer to him.

"Let's eat." He told her.

Meanwhile, Carmi was having fun with baby Lucas. John felt somewhat left out. Part of him knew that having a baby in the house was only highlighting Carmi's desire for motherhood. The least that John could do was to indulge her fantasy for just one night. He took the baby from Carmi and cradled him in his arms. The California native was a little amused by how much the baby already looked like his father. All he needed was a fedora and a scarf to complete the look.

"I guess I'm your cool uncle." John told the baby.

"Well, you can breakdance." Carmi giggled a little.

"I'm still waiting for you to spit up on your dad." John told Lucas.

"You look good with a baby." Carmi raised a brow suggestively.

"Thanks." John smiled and turned his attention back to the baby.

Back at the diner, Holly and Mike were almost done with their meal.

"You look really hot tonight." Holly told Mike.

"Really?" Mike asked her.

"I wouldn't say it otherwise." Holly shrugged.

"Sorry, I assumed you said it quite a lot." Mike frowned at his plate.

"You're not making any sense…" Holly frowned confusedly.

"Shane? Hot? Ring any bells?" Mike stared at Holly with angry tears in his eyes.

"You heard that?" Holly sighed.

"All this time, have you been using me as a way to get to him?" Mike asked her.

"What? No!" Holly shook her head.

"Does that ring on your finger mean anything?" Mike pointed to her left hand.

"Of course it does. I can't wait to spend my life with you!" Holly told him.

"It's not like we haven't been through this before." The Ohio native folded his arms.

"What are you talking about?" the brunette shrugged her shoulders.

"Randy. You slept with him and you never gave me a second thought." Mike hissed.

"That's not true!" Holly replied as tears sprang to her blue eyes.

"You don't want me. You're a slut Holly." The Ohio native frowned angrily.

"I love you! I almost gave my life to bring our son into the world!" Holly reminded him.

"Oh yeah, poor you. Just cause you had cancer…" Mike sighed and walked out of the diner.

Holly put down some cash on the table and followed him.

"How dare you! That was the worst thing I ever experienced." Holly sobbed in the middle of the street.

"And nothing was hard on me? You get all the sympathy?" Mike shook his head and started walking towards the car.

"Are you leaving me here?" Holly asked him.

"Get in the car." He replied.

"No, not when you're like this." She shook her head.

"Or what? You don't even know your way back to Carmi's house." Mike reminded her.

"As soon as we get there, I'm staying away from you." Holly told him.

"Great. I don't know what I might catch from you." Mike replied hurtfully.

Back at the house, Lucas was ready to be changed.

"Maybe uncle John can change your diaper." Carmi raised a brow as the baby kicked his legs.

"Maybe not." John frowned a little.

"Why not?" Carmi folded her arms across her chest.

"Not my thing." John shrugged.

"Well, you'll be changing diapers when we have kids." Carmi told him.

"I guess." John sighed.

"You want kids with me, right?" Carmi looked confused.

John didn't reply. He glanced down at his feet and fiddled with the buttons on his shirt.

At that moment, the door opened and an angry Mike stormed in, followed by a tearful Holly. It was going to be a long night…

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**This will continue next chapter... **


	7. Chapter 7

**This is the second part following on from the previous chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks for the reviews, alerts, etc. I really appreciate it.**

**Holly and Lucas belong to me. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Holly immediately rushed upstairs to the bedroom that she had been staying in with Mike. Carmi took the baby into the kitchen and changed him, before heading upstairs to find out why Holly was crying. Mike took a seat next to John and let out a sigh. Upstairs, Carmi grabbed her phone and called the only person that she needed to speak to right now.

"Shan, I need you here." Carmi sniffed back tears.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Shannon asked as he stormed into the house a while later.

Both John and Mike shrugged their shoulders and stared at the TV. Shannon went straight upstairs to find and comfort both Holly and Carmi. He found them in the guest room with baby Lucas in his crib. Holly looked a mess with mascara running down her face, although the Prince of Punk wasn't going to bring that up now. Carmi was frowning seriously and silent tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Come here." Shannon said as he held open his arms.

"John doesn't want a baby…" Carmi whispered in his ear.

"And why is Holly sad?" Shannon asked.

"Mike called me a slut." The Boston native sniffed back tears.

"He did what?" Shannon asked. Carmi pulled away from Shannon and looked at Holly.

"He thinks that I'm only with him so that I can get close to Shane and Randy…" Holly sighed.

"Well he had no right saying that to you." Shannon frowned.

"We're supposed to be getting married." Holly sobbed into Shannon's shirt.

"Why am I even with John if he doesn't want kids?" Carmi sighed.

"Because you love him. And maybe he's just scared." Shannon suggested.

"He wouldn't even look me in the eye." The baby Hurricane shook her head slowly.

"I'm gonna call Shane." Shannon told her.

"No. He can't see me like this." Carmi shook her head.

"He's your brother and he'll be mad if I don't call him." The blonde man reasoned.

"Shannon?" Carmi looked up at him.

"Yes baby?" he replied.

"I hate it when you're right." The brunette frowned a little.

"I know." Shannon chuckled as he got off the bed and headed downstairs to call Shane.

After he had called Shane, the Prince of Punk entered the kitchen and found exactly what was needed right now. The freshly made apples pies were sitting on the table. Shannon cut some slices of pie and went into the freezer to find some ice cream to serve with the pie. If he knew anything about women, it was that they needed some comfort food in a crisis.

"I have comfort food." Shannon announced as he entered the room.

"We made those pies earlier." Holly informed him.

"Talented as well as beautiful." He smiled.

There was the sound of a commotion downstairs as Shane arrived. He uttered some cuss words at the two guys downstairs before walking up the stairs and appearing in the doorway of the guest room with a worried expression on his face.

"What happened?" Shane asked.

"I got it now." Shannon assured him.

"I want them out." Carmi spoke.

"Sorry?" Shannon frowned.

"I want John and Mike out of this house. And don't even think of letting them stay with you." Carmi replied.

"I'll go take out the trash." Shane nodded.

The trio of Shannon, Carmi and Holly sat upstairs as Shane removed the two men from the house.

"You can't throw me out. It's Carmi's house." John was heard saying.

"Well Carmi says you're out." Shane replied.

"My son is up there!" Mike yelled as he was forced out of the front door.

"Then act like a father." Shane replied.

"What if we don't want to go?" Mike asked him.

"Then I will beat your asses all the way to Raleigh." Shane replied in a matter of fact manner.

"Are they going?" Carmi asked as Shannon peeked out of the window.

"Getting into Mike's car." He replied.

"They'll probably sleep in there." Carmi nodded.

"I probably won't be able to sleep." Holly sighed.

"You can sleep with me." Carmi offered.

"I'd rather not be alone." Holly nodded.

"I'll lock the doors when I leave so that those two can't come in." Shannon nodded.

John and Mike were sitting in Mike's car with the radio on. John sat in the passenger seat and reached across to change the station. The Ohio native slapped his hand away and frowned.

"I like this station." He said.

"Are you gonna be like this all night?" John asked his friend.

"Me? You're the reason we got thrown out!" Mike retorted.

"If you hadn't gone out, Carmi wouldn't have been so obsessed about having a baby!" John added.

"She offered! She told me and Holly to go out!" Mike shrugged.

"You guys should leave. Go back to Boston." John folded his arms.

"We were invited." Mike pouted a little.

"Not for three freaking weeks!" the Shaman of Sexy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"You don't even live there! You live in LA!" Mike frowned.

"I'm done arguing. First thing in the morning I'll speak to Carmi somehow." John said.

"Good luck with that." Mike nodded and grabbed Lucas' blanket out of the back seat.

"Give me the blanket." John ordered, holding his hand out.

"No! It belongs to my son, so I should have it." Mike pouted.

"You know, if we got into the back we could share the blanket…" John raised a brow.

"Just this once." Mike sighed.

The two women settled into the bed and eventually feel asleep. Lucas whined to be fed and changed a while later, so Holly got up and sorted him out before slipping back into Carmi's bed and beginning to fall asleep once more. The sound of footsteps startled the Boston native, who sat up and gently shook Carmi awake as the bedroom door crept open. Carmi grabbed a baseball bat from under the bed and held it up to defend herself and Holly.

"Carmi!" the 'intruder' yelled as she drove the baseball bat into his ribs.

"Matt?" she gasped, turning on the lamp.

"How did he get in here?" Holly asked.

"He has a key." Carmi replied.

"What did you hit me for?" Matt gasped and clutched his ribs.

"I thought you were an intruder." Carmi replied.

"I came to check that you were ok after what happened." Matt explained.

"It's five in the morning." Holly frowned.

"I know. John and Mike are all snuggled up in the car." Matt smirked.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**How could John and Mike win back Carmi and Holly?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all those fantastic reviewers!**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

Matt left the two women to sleep another couple of hours until baby Lucas decided that he was due another feed. Carmi immediately got up and lifted the baby from his crib. Holly rolled over and rubbed her eyes as the daylight crept through the window. The Boston native swung her legs out of the bed and walked over to the window, seeing that Mike's car was still where it had been last night. He and John must still be asleep in there.

Holly's phone rang and she half expected it to be Mike. Glancing at the screen, she saw that it was Wayne's number that had flashed up. She didn't want him to say he told her so. She answered the call to see what he wanted while Carmi gently rocked the baby and placed a kiss on his head. Wayne was letting Holly know about his ongoing search for a place in Boston for the new family to live in. Once they had finished the discussion, Holly said her goodbyes and hung up the call. Lucas was whining a little.

"Hush now, mommy's here." Holly sighed as she walked over to take the baby from Carmi.

"He's not usually like this." Carmi frowned.

"Maybe he misses his dad." Holly shrugged.

"He looks like Mike." Carmi sighed as she stroked the wisps of hair on Lucas' head.

"I know." Holly sighed and placed a kiss on the baby's cheek.

"Aunt Carmi is going to make us all some breakfast." Carmi smiled and went downstairs.

Outside in the car, John and Mike were just waking up. The Ohio native rubbed his neck as he sat up in the backseat and frowned at the fact that John had claimed the entire blanket for himself. The Shaman of Sexy yawned and opened the car door to get some fresh air. Mike grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around himself. John turned to look at him and frowned confusedly.

"What? I'm cold!" Mike pouted.

"We need to get back into the house." John stated.

"How will we do that?" Mike asked him.

"Can you climb up a drainpipe?" John asked him.

"What?" Mike frowned confusedly.

"On second thoughts, no. We need to win over the girls." John nodded.

"Well normally, I would buy flowers or something romantic." Mike shrugged.

"Great, let's do that." John nodded.

"Except my wallet is still inside the house." Mike frowned.

"Well done Mike." John sighed.

"I'm sorry John, I wasn't planning on getting thrown out last night!" Mike replied sarcastically.

"I'll work on Carmi. I know she's crack once I get all romantic with her." John said, running a hand through his hair.

"That's if she lets you anywhere near her." Mike added.

In the kitchen, Matt and Shannon were sitting having breakfast with Holly and Carmi. Lucas had been fed and winded and was now resting in the travel crib. A knock on the door startled the four people around the table. Shannon stood up first and went over to the door. He unlocked it and opened the door a fraction to see who it was that had knocked. It was John.

"Can I speak to Carmi please?" John was heard to ask.

"Carmi. John wants to talk to you." Shannon yelled.

"Tell him I'm busy." She replied.

"She's busy." Shannon told John.

"It's only going to take a minute." John told Shannon.

"He says…" Shannon began, before he was cut off.

"I'm not speaking to him." Carmi replied.

"Tell her I love her." John said.

"John says he loves you." Shannon relayed the message.

"It doesn't mean anything." Carmi replied calmly.

"Sweets! Please let me see you!" John yelled past the blonde man.

"No! And you can tell Mike that Holly won't see him either." Carmi yelled back at him.

John reluctantly left and went back to Mike's car. Carmi cleared away the breakfast dishes while Holly went upstairs to get changed. Shannon and Matt were well aware that Carmi had been affected by John's pleas. However much she tried to deny it, she wanted him back. The two men at the table could already tell that Carmi would take John back before Holly had even talked to Mike. They couldn't really argue with the baby, because at the end of the day she would still do as she pleased.

"What is that?" Matt frowned as a slip of paper came under the door.

"That's John's handwriting." Carmi said as she took the paper and read what was written.

"Is that some kind of love poem?" Matt wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's so sweet." Carmi sighed.

"Oh, not another one!" Matt shook his head as a second piece of paper slid under the door.

"This one's Mike's writing." Carmi confirmed.

"What does it say?" Matt asked.

"Tell Holly to look out of the window." Carmi replied.

"I'll go up and tell her." Shannon nodded.

"What are you doing?" Shannon frowned as he approached the guest room.

"Packing. What does it look like?" Holly replied.

"Where are you going?" Shannon asked her.

"Back home to Boston." Holly replied.

"No you're not." Shannon walked into the room.

"Why not?" the brunette frowned.

"Because you're a guest and you've done nothing wrong." The blonde replied.

"Why do I feel like this is all my fault?" Holly looked up with tears in her blue eyes.

"It's not your fault." Shannon assured her as he pulled her into a hug.

"You know I got a phone call earlier?" Holly sniffed back tears.

"Yeah…" the blonde nodded.

"It was my friend Wayne. He's a realtor and he found this cute apartment in Boston for us to live in as a family. But how can we be a family when Mike doesn't even trust me?" the brunette sobbed.

"Do you love him?" Shannon asked her.

"Of course I do. And I won't cheat on him." Holly added.

"Even though he's so annoying sometimes?" Shannon asked.

"Yes! I could have any guy, but I only want that big mouthed idiot!" Holly laughed and cried.

"Anyway, you're not leaving." Shannon told her.

"Why not?" Holly sighed.

"Look out of the window." The blonde chuckled.

"What the…" Holly was speechless the moment she saw what was outside.

Mike had assembled some bits of wood to spell out the word 'sorry' on the ground. He stood beside his creation and waved up at the window. Holly opened the window.

"Holly, I love you!" Mike yelled up at her.

"You think that a few bits of wood make up for what you said?" Holly yelled back.

"I know, but it's a start." Mike shrugged.

"Until the next time you accuse me of cheating?" Holly raised a brow.

"Let me in and I'll prove to you how sorry I am." Mike pleaded.

"What if I make you spend another night in the car?" the Boston native asked him.

"I'll still be missing you and Lucas." Mike replied.

"You have John for company." Holly shrugged.

"I can't hug and kiss John!" Mike replied in all seriousness.

Holly shook her head and closed the window. She and Shannon made their way downstairs to find Matt with a frown on his face. The reason became clear as they turned a corner and found John and Carmi making out furiously. "I knew it!" Shannon sighed and shook his head. The baby Hurricane shrugged and continued her make out session. Shannon whispered to Holly.

"You better let Mike in."

"I guess so." The brunette nodded and smiled.

"Holly? Talk to me!" Mike yelled at the window.

"Down here." She said as she opened the front door.

"Holly! I love you!" Mike grinned as he dashed over and picked her up.

"This isn't over yet." She warned him.

"What does that mean?" the Ohio native pouted a little.

"You sleep on the couch. No kisses or you know what. Plus you have to do your share of night feeds with Lucas." Holly replied.

"But…" Mike frowned.

"Take it or leave it." Holly folded her arms.

"Ok then." Mike sighed as he walked into the warmth of the house.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**How long before Mike's allowed back in Holly's bed?**  
**Should Carmi and John talk about the baby issue?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**The chapter is a little short, but it leads up to the next chapter, which should be fun. **

"Mike." Holly crept down the stairs.

"Mm." He replied from his temporary bed.

"Mike, your son is crying for his feed." Holly nudged the mound on Carmi's couch.

"Maybe I could go…" Carmi suggested.

"Don't you dare make this easy for him!" Holly replied quickly.

"Relax, I'm going." Mike mumbled as he threw off the covers and headed up to Lucas' crib.

Carmi sighed and ran a hand through her multicoloured hair. She felt like she was serving a punishment as well as Mike. As much as she wanted to see to baby Lucas, she couldn't. John had already anticipated that this would be hard for her. They were yet to have their 'baby talk' and now would be a good time to broach the subject. He seized his chance when Holly announced that she was going to have a shower.

"Come over here." John patted the seat beside him.

"What's up?" Carmi asked him as she snuggled into his side.

"I was thinking about this whole baby thing…" John sighed.

"Is this going to turn into an argument?" Carmi sighed.

"I hope not. But we can't ignore the issue." John frowned a little.

"You're right. I'll go first." Carmi nodded.

"Ok, sure." John nodded.

"Ever since I was younger, I have always wanted a family of my own. I love kids and I know that they're in my future, especially after Matthew." Carmi explained.

"I understand. It just freaked me out when you got so attached to Lucas. It felt like things were moving too fast." John replied.

"Too fast? But we've been together longer than Holly and Mike have." Carmi frowned.

"But Lucas wasn't planned or anything." John added.

"So, how long?" Carmi folded her arms impatiently.

"I think we should spend some time alone before a baby comes along. Let's face it, even if Holly and Mike weren't here, there'd still be Shane or Matt hanging around." John reasoned with her.

"So…you do actually want to have kids?" Carmi frowned a little confusedly.

"Yes I do. And I'd love for you to be their mother. But I'm in no rush." John smiled.

"That's the best news I've heard all day!" Carmi grinned and jumped onto John's lap.

"It's only nine am." John frowned and shook his head.

"Shut up." Carmi said, placing a finger on his lips.

John pulled away her hand and moved in for a kiss.

"Is that better now?" Mike asked Lucas as he finished dressing the baby in some clean clothes.

Lucas gurgled happily and kicked his legs. Mike sat down on the end of the bed and clutched his son close to his bare chest. The baby had a definite look of his father, whether it was the expressive blue eyes or the cheeky smile. The Ohio native kissed the top of his son's head and lay back on the bed. Mike closed his eyes and inhaled the scent of the baby. It was somehow comforting. Lucas began to coo happily, signalling his mother's return to the room.

"Falling asleep on the job?" Holly raised a brow. She stood in the doorway in a towel.

"Just taking in the aura of our son." Mike replied, trying to avert his eyes.

"Mike, you've seen me in less than a towel before." Holly frowned as she went to get some clothes.

"True, but I was always allowed to get into the same bed as you later on." Mike replied.

"In that case, can you close your eyes please?" Holly smirked as she dropped her towel.

"You're a very cruel woman." Mike pouted.

"Do you care to be reminded of why you are being punished?" Holly asked him.

"I'm sorry. I have said that." The Ohio native frowned.

"And I think I'm being kind letting you actually sleep indoors." Holly replied as she dressed.

"Any idea when I'll be getting back into the bed?" Mike asked hopefully.

"Depends. You have to work. The first step was getting into the house, the second is getting back into our bed." Holly explained to him.

"What's the third?" Mike asked her.

"Getting back into my pants." Holly replied with a serious expression.

"So, I could be back in bed with you, but I can't actually go near you?" the Chick Magnet frowned.

"You're getting the idea now." Holly smirked.

"What if I 'accidentally' get carried away?" the Ohio native asked her.

"Carmi's agreed to come in and throw cold water over you." The Boston native replied.

"Lucas, do you think that mommy is being cruel to daddy?" Mike asked the baby.

"Ok, I have a proposition for you." Holly walked over and sat down next to Mike.

"I'm listening." He nodded.

"Carmi wants to take me out tomorrow. If you can look after your son and he's still in one piece when I come back, then I will let you back into the bed." Holly explained.

"Does the sex ban still stand?" Mike asked her.

"Yes." The brunette nodded, picking up the baby and heading downstairs.

Downstairs, John and Carmi were still cuddled up on the couch.

"Hey John…" Carmi said.

"Yes Sweets?" John replied.

"Tomorrow I'm taking Holly out for the day." Carmi told him.

"And?" he frowned.

"I was thinking that maybe we could spend the evening together. Have some dinner, maybe a walk and some alone time." Carmi smiled up at him.

"That sounds nice." John nodded.

"Good." The Carolina native smiled and placed a kiss on his lips.

Holly came down the stairs with baby Lucas in her arms.

"Everything ok?" Carmi asked her.

"Fine." The Boston native nodded.

"Where are you taking her tomorrow?" John asked once Holly had left the room.

"Surprise." Carmi shrugged.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What does Carmi have planned?**  
**Will Mike be able to cope on his own with the baby?**  
**And will Mike be let back into the bed? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks for the great reviews.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Mike sat up and rubbed his aching neck. With any luck, last night was the last that he would be spending on Carmi's couch. All he had to do to impress Holly was to take care of baby Lucas for the day. Lucas was his son, so the Ohio native figured that it wouldn't be too much of a challenge. He stretched and got up from the makeshift bed. He could hear Carmi and Holly upstairs, talking about how cute Lucas looked when he was sleeping. John appeared in the doorway and greeted his friend.

"Good morning Mike." The brunette man yawned.

"John." Mike nodded.

"Just you and me today. Well, Lucas too." John told him.

"You're not going with the girls?" Mike frowned.

"Carmi says I'm not allowed to." John replied.

"You trust her, don't you?" Mike eyes his friend curiously.

"Of course I do." John nodded.

"Then it's not a problem. Anyway, you can help me with Lucas." Mike grinned.

"It is if Holly finds out and you're back on the couch again." John smirked.

"Don't remind me." The Ohio native frowned at the unforgiving piece of furniture.

"Mikey, why aren't you dressed yet?" Carmi asked as she appeared down the stairs.

"Because I just woke up." Mike stated, as if it were a pretty obvious conclusion.

"Well, your son is due a feed and a change." Carmi reminded him.

"Can't Holly do it?" Mike sighed.

"No, because she's coming out with me now." Carmi replied.

"Going anywhere nice?" John asked, hoping for the baby Hurricane to slip up.

"Nowhere that you need to worry about." Carmi smirked back at him.

"Holly…" John began as the Boston native entered the room.

"She hasn't told me either." Holly replied, anticipating his question.

"See you later." Carmi smiled and leaned up to John for a kiss.

"Do I get a kiss?" Mike pouted and looked at Holly.

"Just a little one." She replied before pecking his cheek.

"Come on Holly. Time to go." Carmi told her as she held open the door.

"See you later…possibly." Holly smirked at Mike.

As if right on cue, Lucas began to whine as soon as his mother and aunt Carmi had left the house. John shrugged and walked into the kitchen as Mike sighed and climbed the stairs to where his son was lying in his crib. As his father's face came into view, Lucas' crying eased and he reached out his little arms to be picked up. The Ohio native couldn't help but smile as he leaned down and picked up his baby son. Mike smiled at Lucas and kissed the top of his head.

"Just you and me Luke. And uncle John…" Mike smirked.

Carmi led Holly back to the place where they had ended up last time. The Boston native was beginning to understand why Carmi told her to dress in her sports clothes. The Carolina native obviously wanted them to do some wrestling training together. Holly appreciated this because she had felt a little out of shape since having Lucas. Her theory was proved only half right, when they turned a corner and both Shane and Shannon were leaning against the wall.

"What time do you call this, Shea?" Shane frowned and shook his head.

"Don't start now Shane." Carmi threw a glance at her older brother.

"Hey Holly!" Shannon grinned and draped an arm around the brunette's shoulders.

"Shannon." The Boston native sighed.

"Cheer up, you can beat on Shane!" the Prince of Punk grinned.

"I never agreed to that!" Shane replied quickly.

"Yes you did." Carmi informed him.

"I would never have agreed to being beaten by a woman!" Shane argued.

"Unless you were slightly intoxicated by that beer from Matt's house." Shannon added.

"I thought that she meant we were having a mixed tag match." Shane explained.

"Anyway, it's nothing too hardcore." Carmi shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks. Coming from you, that doesn't exactly make me feel any easier about this." Holly replied.

"Chill out. This will be fun." The baby Hurricane assured her.

Back at the house, Mike was enjoying making the most of his fatherhood.

"You see the look on uncle John's face? That's frustration." Mike informed his son.

"And if you look at your daddy's face, he has a different kind of frustration." John told the baby.

"I've worked out a plan." The Ohio native informed him.

"Really? What's that?" John asked him.

"I am going to show Holly my emotional side." Mike replied.

"Why would you do that?" John frowned.

"Because she'll feel bad about making me sleep on the couch then." Mike replied.

"You, emotional? When we went to see that romantic comedy you asked the woman in front if she could keep the sound of her crying down." John reminded him.

"Can I remind you not to mention that to Holly?" Mike asked his friend.

"No problem. I'm not going to mention it to Carmi either." John replied.

"We were bored and it was the only late movie." Mike shrugged.

"It was kind of sad at the end." John sighed.

"I know. You used my scarf as a handkerchief." Mike nodded.

Meanwhile, Holly currently had Shane in a headlock. The foursome had been playing around with moves for the past hour or so. Carmi and Shannon watched as the Boston native actually started to enjoy herself. Holly had been delighted to discover that she wasn't that out of shape, having not done any wrestling for at least ten months. She hadn't yet broached the subject with Mike, but she would like to go back to the WWE once Lucas was a few months older. She knew that the door had been left open for her to return.

"How do you like that?" Holly asked Shane.

"Great! I can see down your bra!" he replied.

"Pervert!" Holly yelled as she hip tossed him to the ground.

"You tell him Holls!" Shannon yelled as he tried to stop laughing.

"I knew that she'd enjoy this." Carmi told the blonde man.

"Am I getting paid for this?" Shane asked as Holly caught him with another manoeuvre.

"No, you're doing it because you love your baby sister." Carmi replied.

"Who said I loved her?" Shane asked.

"Hey! You want me to take over from Holly?" Carmi retorted.

"Ok, I'm sorry." He replied.

"Too late, I'm coming in." the baby Hurricane giggled as she gave Holly a tag.

"So, they really are like this all the time." Holly sighed as she went and stood beside Shannon.

"Oh yeah. So, how are things with you?" the Prince of Punk asked her.

"Getting better. I think I'm closer to forgiving Mike, but I'm making him work." Holly replied.

"Good girl." The blonde man grinned.

It was late afternoon when the foursome arrived back at Carmi's house. They found John sitting on the couch watching TV. He looked up and barely cracked a smile as Carmi walked over and flung her arms around him. She placed kisses down his jaw line and whispered in his ear.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." She smiled at him.

"About that, I'm too tired." John replied.

"Do you feel ok?" she asked him.

"Just tired. We can do the date another night." He replied.

"If that's what you want." Carmi sighed, trying not to show how disappointed she was.

Holly walked into the guest room and smiled at the scene in front of her. Mike was lying on the bed with baby Lucas propped up with some pillows beside him. From what the Boston native could tell, they were blowing raspberries at each other. Holly kicked off her boots and walked over to the other side of the baby. Mike looked up and smiled at his fiancée. At that moment, he decided that he didn't need to woo her by trying to be someone else.

"Mike. You can sleep in the bed tonight." Holly sighed.

"Thanks." Mike smiled at her, and then back down at his son.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**I'm thinking there's going to be a good dose of romance in the next chapter...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I really appreciate them.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Hope that you enjoy the chapter. **

Holly rolled over and found herself smiling as she met with the sleeping expression of her fiancé. Mike had slept as soundly as baby Lucas had last night. It must be something to do with all the fresh air out in Smithfield, she thought. The Boston native gently reached out and stroked Mike's cheek as he slept. Even though she was so close to forgiving him, Holly was afraid of the whole thing being repeated. If he had been jealous once, then he would do it all over again.

"I know I'm awesome, but can you please not stare at me?" Mike mumbled.

"Did you sleep well?" Holly asked him.

"Very well. I didn't hear Lucas cry all night." Mike nodded.

"Well, he did once, but Carmi had picked him up before I had a chance to wake you." The brunette shrugged.

"So, now that I have completed steps one and two…" Mike raised a brow.

"You never know. I might be feeling generous tonight." Holly smirked at him.

Downstairs, John was trying to figure out why Carmi was being all moody. She had hardly spoken two words to him since they woke. He got the feeling that something was wrong when he got two slices of burnt toast put in front of him. Carmi simply ignored his confused expression and set to work on making breakfast for her houseguests, including warming a bottle for baby Lucas.

"Good morning Smithfield!" Mike announced as he came downstairs.

"Someone must have slept well." John stated.

"Yes, I did sleep well." Mike turned and winked at Holly, who had followed him downstairs with Lucas.

"Morning baby, I got you a bottle. Yes, aunt Carmi loves you!" Carmi cooed over the baby.

"Where are you going?" Mike frowned as John got up and stormed out of the door.

"Here, I'll go and see what's wrong." Holly said as she handed Lucas to his father.

"Mikey, did you two have a fight?" Mike asked the baby Hurricane.

"Not really." The brunette shrugged as she fetched the baby's bottle.

"Are you sure you don't know why he's pissed?" Mike tilted his head to the side.

"No Mike, I have no idea." She replied as she twisted her multicoloured streaks.

Holly spotted John sitting on a wooden fence nearby. She walked over and sat down beside him.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Nothing." John replied in annoyed tones.

"Come on. If you can't tell them, can you tell me?" Holly asked him.

"It's pretty stupid." John shrugged.

"Maybe not." Holly frowned.

"I feel like I've lost Mike and Carmi to you and Lucas." John told her.

"Explain." The Boston native frowned.

"Even though I was with Carmi, I still had Mike to be fun and just hang out. Now he's a father and he's getting married too. I just feel like I'm seeing a different person. I'm not saying that I dislike you or Lucas, but I kind of resent the fact that you're the main focus out here." John explained.

"But Carmi and Mike love you." Holly assured him.

"Really? I feel like I could build her a castle and all Carmi would be bothered about is changing Lucas' diaper." John sighed.

"You know, maybe this baby thing will pass. Sometimes our hormones make us girls crazy." Holly offered a smile.

"I sometimes wonder why someone as smart as you stays with Mike." John's brown eyes glinted.

"I can't explain." Holly shook her head.

"So, how do I get back on Carmi's good side?" John wondered.

"You're taking her on that date." Holly replied.

"And leave you guys alone in the house?" the Shaman of Sexy frowned.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Holly shrugged.

"I don't know, but Mike will tell me about it in the morning." John chuckled.

After they had returned to the house, Holly persuaded to Carmi to get John something a little more appetising than burnt toast. Mike took Lucas into the living area and sat down on the couch with him. The Ohio native was a little shocked when Holly sat down beside him and smiled. He was even more surprised when she leaned across and whispered in his ear.

"I'm arranging the date for John and Carmi." Holly whispered.

"Why are you telling me this?" Mike frowned confusedly.

"Because we'll have the house to ourselves tonight." Holly raised a brow.

"Ok, now I'm listening." Mike's eyes widened slightly.

Later that afternoon, Mike and Holly managed to persuade Carmi to go out with John. The baby Hurricane eventually gave up her protests and reluctantly followed the California native out of the house. John took Carmi's hand and led her towards a familiar place. After all, she had only been there the previous day. It was the ring where she had learned to wrestle. Carmi frowned suspiciously when John held up one of Mike's scarves.

"You want to blindfold me?" she folded her arms across her chest.

"Please. I need you not to peek." The brunette man pleaded.

"Ok, fine." Carmi sighed and allowed him to tie the grey patterned scarf.

"Are you ready?" John asked after a few minutes.

"Yes." The Carolina native replied impatiently.

"Surprise." John's breath tickled her ear as he removed the blindfold.

He had set up a picnic in the middle of the ring, complete with blanket and candles.

"Wow, I can't remember the last time you were speechless." John sighed.

"You did this for me?" the brunette turned to face him with tears in her eyes.

"I had to be persuaded, but most of it was my idea." John smiled at her.

"Why here?" she frowned confusedly.

"Because I know how much you love this place." He replied.

"I love you!" Carmi grinned and leapt into his arms.

"I love you too." John smiled as he stroked her multicoloured hair.

Back at Carmi's house, baby Lucas had just fallen asleep. Mike carefully carried his son to the crib and covered him a little with the blue blanket that was in there. Holly heard Mike come back into the room and turned to smile at him. He took a seat beside her and brushed a strand of cocoa coloured hair out of her face. The Boston native's lips curved into a smile as she leaned across and connected her lips with his. Mike smirked into the kiss and manoeuvred his fiancée so that she was in his lap.

"I've been thinking…" Mike mumbled in between kisses.

"About what?" Holly asked him.

"About me and you. I don't ever want to lose you." The Ohio native sighed.

"What makes you think that you'll lose me?" Holly frowned.

"Because you're sweet and smart and beautiful. I don't deserve you." Mike replied.

"I'll never love anyone the way that I love you." Holly assured him.

"I think we should get married." The Ohio native told her.

"We're already engaged." Holly smirked and flashed her engagement ring.

"What I mean is, I think we should start planning the wedding." Mike said.

"When do you want to get married?" Holly asked him.

"As soon as possible. I want you to be Mrs Mizanin." He grinned and stroked her hair.

"I think that's a good idea." Holly nodded.

"Carmi's gonna freak!" Mike chuckled.

"Speaking of Carmi, she's not here…" Holly raised a brow.

"And neither is John." Mike nodded as he stood up and picked up Holly bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she giggled a little.

"Taking you to bed." Mike grinned and headed upstairs.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**I just felt like writing a romantic chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing so far.**

**Holly and Lucas belong to me. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

"Mike…" Holly mumbled as her fiancé laced kisses down her neck and collarbone.

"Holly…" he replied, mimicking her voice.

"I know we're all made up, but I honestly can't take any more." The Boston native sighed.

"I can't help it. I'm just so happy." Mike nuzzled into her neck.

"I know. I'm pretty sure that the whole town heard how happy you were." Holly replied.

"Three times…" Mike smirked against her skin.

"I'm a little nervous about what the wedding night will be like." The brunette mumbled into the pillow.

"So, you agree to us getting married. Even though you only just got divorced?" Mike tried to stop the smile from forming on his face.

"I said so didn't I?" Holly replied.

"I love you so much." Mike grinned as he pulled her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey! Leave the lady alone. Do I have to get the hose?" Carmi yelled as she entered the room.

"No ma'am." Mike sighed and detached himself from his fiancée.

"So, I was thinking that we could go out today." Carmi told Holly.

"Where?" the Boston native asked her.

"Um, we could go to see Shannon at the tattoo parlour." Carmi suggested.

"Sounds good." Holly nodded and climbed out of bed.

"I'm going to go into town for something. I'll take Lucas with me." Mike agreed.

"Maybe John wants to go with you." Carmi suggested.

"Sounds good." Mike nodded.

"So, you two can get ready while I send some time with my favourite little guy." Carmi smiled as she picked Lucas from his crib.

"I thought I was your favourite little guy!" Mike pouted.

"No, you're my favourite big guy!" Carmi chuckled.

"So what's John?" Holly raised a brow.

"Nitro." Carmi giggled, causing the baby to look up at her strangely.

After breakfast, made by Carmi of course, the two couples split up and headed in different directions. Carmi was taking Holly to see Shannon, while Mike was taking John and Lucas for a journey into town. The baby looked adorable in a blue sleep-suit with a picture of a cartoon penguin on the front. Holly was secretly dreading the day he had enough hair for Mike to style into a Mohawk so that they could match.

"Mommy loves you so much. Be good for daddy!" Holly told her son.

"He's a good boy." Mike grinned as he fastened the baby into his stroller.

"See you soon, future wife!" Mike called after the girls.

Carmi drove Holly and herself over to Gas Chamber Ink. As they walked through the door, a man with a shaved head and lots of tattoos looked up from the desk.

"Is Shannon here?" Carmi asked the man.

"Next door." The man nodded towards another door.

"Knock knock!" Carmi tapped on the door.

"Come in!" Shannon yelled.

"Hey Shannon!" Carmi waved her hands as she entered the room.

"Come for anything in particular?" he replied.

"Not today. Unless I can convince Holly to get tattooed." Carmi replied.

"Oh, was that the plan?" Holly raised a brow at the smaller brunette.

"I'd happily do one for you." Shannon smiled at the Boston native.

"Actually…I do have an idea." Holly smirked.

Meanwhile, Mike and John were walking along the sidewalk with baby Lucas in his stroller.

"Do you think we look weird?" John asked the Ohio native.

"Why do you say that?" Mike frowned.

"Because we're two guys with a baby." John pointed out.

"I thought that women loved guys with babies." Mike frowned and shrugged.

"Whatever. So, why are we here?" John asked him.

"I'm going to get a marriage licence." Mike grinned, his blue eyes wide and excited.

"I'm not going to marry you dude." John raised a brow.

"No, for me and Holly." Mike explained.

"So, you want to get married here in North Carolina?" John frowned and folded his arms.

"Why not? I'm sure her parents won't mind." Mike shrugged.

"I would probably talk to Holly first." John advised.

"You're right. I'll take her out tomorrow. You and Carmi can have some free time together." Mike nodded.

"So, that's why we came all this way?" John frowned a little.

"No. I have a plan." Mike grinned.

Shannon placed the bandage over the spot on Holly's ankle. He had just completed her tattoo, which would be a surprise to Mike. The Boston native smiled and lifted her foot from Shannon's lap as he secured the bandage. Carmi watched on with a smile on her face. Holly sometimes really surprised her, and this was one of those occasions.

"What do you think?" Shannon asked Holly.

"I love it. You did a really good job." Holly replied, getting out her purse.

"No, that was free to you." The blonde man shook his head as she tried to hand him some money.

"Well thank you." Holly smiled and hugged him.

"You're welcome." Shannon grinned.

"Shall we go and meet up with the guys?" Carmi asked the Boston native.

"I guess so. I miss my baby!" the taller brunette smiled.

"They guys have just messaged to say that they'll meet us at home." Carmi looked at her cell phone.

The house was strangely quiet when the two brunette women arrived home. A noise upstairs led them to where John was rocking baby Lucas in his arms while seated on his and Carmi's bed. Mike appeared from behind them with two bunches of flowers.

"Sunflowers for the sunshine of my life, Miss Helms!" Mike announced as he handed her the flowers.

"Mikey! They're gorgeous." Carmi grinned.

"For the love of my life, red roses." Mike handed the other bouquet to Holly.

"Oh Mike, I love roses." Holly smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Holly has a surprise for you too." Carmi told the Ohio native.

"Really?" he raised a brow.

"Take these Car." Holly passed the smaller brunette the roses as she lifted her pants leg.

"You got a tattoo?" Mike looked surprised.

"Can you see what it is?" Holly asked him.

Mike bent down and eyed the inked design. There were three interlinked love hearts. In each heart was an initial, H, M and L.

"For Holly, Mike and Lucas." Mike smiled, as he understood.

"Do you like it?" Holly asked him.

"I love it. " Mike nodded and pulled her closer for another kiss.

"Oh, I forgot to say that Wayne called earlier." The Boston native announced.

"What did he want?" Mike pulled a face.

"Guess what?" Holly gave an excited smile.

"What? Did he get a new motorbike?" Mike feigned excitement.

"Actually, he's found us the perfect place in Boston." Holly replied.

"Really?" Carmi looked interested.

"Yeah. Three bedrooms, two baths and a garden close to my parents' house." Holly nodded.

"That sounds great." Carmi smiled and nodded encouragingly.

"Our family home." Mike cracked a smile.

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review! xxx**

**Should Holly and Mike get married at the end of this story?**  
**Let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi and Aubrey belong to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Enjoy the chapter... **

"So what do you think?" Mike asked as he finished explaining his idea to Carmi.

"I think it sounds like a great idea. But, you really should ask Holly before you go planning anything." She replied.

"That's what I told him." John nodded from his place at the breakfast table.

"Told him what?" Holly yawned as she entered the room.

"Come here." Mike smiled and pulled Holly into his lap.

"What's going on?" the Boston native raised a brow.

"What would you say if I were to suggest that we get married here?" Mike asked her.

"Carmi's house?" the brunette frowned.

"No, Smithfield in general." Mike replied.

Mike bit down on his lip nervously. He was unsure of how his fiancée was likely to react to his suggestion. Both Carmi and John looked on in curiosity and anticipation as the Boston native took a sharp intake of breath. The trio watched her as she narrowed her blue eyes and thought about the proposal. Carmi subconsciously reached out for John's hand. There was an uneasy silence until Holly looked up and her mouth broke into a smile.

"Do you mean it? Can you do it in such a small amount of time?" Holly asked.

"Of course. I already have us a wedding planner." Mike nodded and smiled.

"Wedding planner? Who?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"Me!" Carmi replied excitedly.

"Was this your idea?" Holly asked the smaller brunette.

"Nope. It was all Mike." Carmi replied, shaking her head.

"Oh, that's so sweet." Holly smiled and moved in for a kiss.

"Do I get rewarded for that?" Mike mumbled as he ran his hand down Holly's nightdress.

"Easy boy! I will go get the hose!" Carmi scolded Mike as things got a little heated.

"And I might throw up my nutritionally balanced breakfast." John added in a serious voice.

"Shut up John! Be jealous!" Mike pouted.

"How can I be jealous of you when I have abs like these?" John asked as he lifted his shirt.

There was no reply, as Mike headed upstairs upon hearing that his baby son had woken up. The Ohio native returned down the stairs with the baby in his arms. The whining subsided as the baby's blue eyes spotted his aunt Carmi. Holly worried that the two were so attached, that the new home would have to have a bedroom especially for the baby Hurricane. On second thoughts, she might as well be sleeping in the crib with him.

"So, I was thinking we should go and get our marriage licence today." Mike told his fiancée.

"That sounds good. We can take Lucas and give these two some quality time." Holly agreed.

"Great idea!" John added, seeing the disappointment in Carmi's face that she wasn't going to be left with the baby.

"Come on, we'll get you all ready." Carmi smiled and took the baby to get fed and changed before he was dressed.

After breakfast, Mike and Holly took their son into town in order to get their marriage licence. The Boston native made a mental note to inform her parents of the decision before Carmi did. Mike proudly pushed their son along in his stroller as a couple of people glanced in their direction, recognising that they were a WWE superstar and diva. To anyone else, they were just a happy young family.

After they had obtained their marriage licence, the couple and baby Lucas walked down the street and engaged in happy small talk about their wedding amongst other things. Baby Lucas dropped his toy from his stroller. It was a blue rabbit that Carmi had bought him the day after he was born. Mike immediately bent down to retrieve the toy, apologising to the person whom he had just obstructed.

"Long time no see." A familiar voice answered.

"Aubrey?" Mike frowned and stood up to see the person's face.

"You haven't changed." The redhead shook her head slowly.

"Actually, I've changed a lot since we dated." Mike informed her.

"Changed? Did you lower your standards? Because I doubt that you could do any better than me." Aubrey gave a satisfied smirk.

At that moment, Lucas cried out for his toy, which Mike was still holding.

"Here you go." Mike gave his son the rabbit.

"Feeling chivalrous?" Aubrey raised a brow.

"Actually, he's mine." Mike informed her, pointing towards the baby.

"Oh…" the redhead nodded her head slowly.

"In fact, I'm engaged. This is my fiancée Holly." Mike motioned to the brunette behind him.

"Wow, you're getting married?" Aubrey looked surprised.

"Very soon." Mike added.

"Nice to meet you." Holly offered a hand to the redhead to be polite.

"So Holly, what do you do?" Aubrey asked the Boston native.

"I'm a WWE Diva. That's how I met Mike." Holly replied.

"I never would have guessed. You don't look like your typical diva." The redhead told her.

"I agree." Holly nodded.

"You look like you've been working out Mike." Aubrey gave a smirk.

"So, you're still a nurse?" Mike asked her, wanting to avoid her flirting in front of Holly.

"Yes." She replied.

"So, you must be working around here?" Mike raised a brow.

"For now. You know me. I tend to move around." Aubrey replied.

"Well, we're just staying with John and Carmi. Then we move into our new home in Boston." Mike informed her.

"Boston?" the redhead raised a brow.

"It's where Holly's from." Mike explained.

"Well, it's been fascinating, but I really have work to do." Aubrey said, deliberately slipping past close to Mike.

"Goodbye then. I hope one day you'll be as happy as we are." Mike called to her.

"Mike, is she always like that?" Holly whispered, although Aubrey was now out of earshot.

"Always." Mike nodded and resumed pushing of the stroller.

That evening, Carmi was full steam ahead on the wedding plans. She had already arranged to take Carmi out dress shopping, as well as appointing herself in charge of food for the big day. Mike and John had gone over to see Shannon and Matt, taking baby Lucas with them. The two brunette women were sat at the table with Carmi scribbling in a notebook.

"So, about the bachelorette party…" Carmi looked at Holly.

"I'm not having a bachelorette party." Holly shook her head.

"What? Why?" the baby Hurricane frowned.

"I don't have any girls to invite to one. The only friends I have apart from you are guys." Holly explained.

"What about the divas?" Carmi raised a brow.

"There's only really Jillian and Eve. Sometimes Nattie helps me out when I'm training, but that's it unless Randy and Wayne dressed in drag. I don't think Mike would be very happy though." Holly chuckled lightly.

"Leave it to me." Carmi smiled and hugged the Boston native.

"Thanks Carmi." Holly smiled.

"Just think, in less than two weeks you'll be Mrs Mizanin." Carmi whispered in her ear.

"Bring it on!" Holly replied, as she and Carmi collapsed into giggles.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**In the next story, I need an entrance theme for Holly.**  
**I have a couple of ideas, but I wonder if anyone has any other suggestions? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing so far.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Carmi eyed the clock anxiously and tapped her foot impatiently. She had managed to hold off on waking Holly for the past hour, but she was unable to wait any longer. Placing down her empty coffee mug, the Smithfield native climbed the stairs to the guest room. Carmi slowly pushed open the bedroom door and saw that both Mike and Holly were still sleeping. She crept over and peered into the crib, where Lucas was wide awake and kicking his legs excitedly when he saw his aunt.

"Come on then." Carmi smiled and held out her arms.

The baby shuffled into her arms and cooed happily as she walked over to the bed where his parents were sleeping. The baby Hurricane sat down on the bed nearest to Holly, sitting Lucas down so that he could reach out and play with a strand of his mother's wavy brunette hair. The Boston native began to stir, blinking open her blue eyes and breaking into a smile at the sight of her baby.

"Did your Aunt Carmi wake you?" Holly raised a brow at the content baby.

"Actually, he was already awake." Carmi replied, gently stroking his head.

"Oh, what are we going to do when we're back in Boston and he misses you?" Holly asked.

"I'll miss him twice as much. But I'll always be in his life. You two are family now." Carmi replied.

"Do you mean that?" the Boston native asked her.

Of course I do." Carmi nodded.

"I think Lucas will really appreciate that." Holly smiled as her son grasped her finger in his tiny fist.

"He can come out here for the summer, it'll be so fun." Carmi shrugged.

"You know he's only a couple of months old…" Holly raised a brow.

"Look, why don't I get this little man ready and you can get yourself ready." The Carolina native suggested.

"Ready for what?" Holly frowned confusedly.

"Dress shopping. Mike is taking care of Lucas." Carmi replied with a satisfied smile.

"I don't think there'll be anything to make me look good." The Boston native bit her lip.

"Holly, you look great." Carmi reasoned with her.

"Can't I just wear one of the dresses I already have?" Holly asked.

"No, besides I have some help arriving." The smaller brunette smirked.

"What help?" Holly asked, but was not rewarded with an answer.

"I'll be downstairs when you're dressed." Carmi told the taller brunette.

After showering and getting dressed, Holly made her way down the stairs. The Boston native could hear voices in the kitchen, one of which belonged to Carmi. The other one was somehow familiar, although Holly couldn't place it. Whoever it was, they must be the help that Carmi had mentioned earlier. Entering the kitchen, Holly came face to face with a familiar brunette. It was Violet Pierce, one of Carmi's closest friends, although she was more like family.

"Hi Holly." She smiled, sensing some nervousness from the Boston native.

"Violet." Holly gave a sigh of relief. She felt a little intimidated by the woman in front of her.

"You can call me Vio. I don't bite." The brunette gave a reassuring smile.

"Vio's coming dress shopping with us." Carmi explained.

"I figured. Does this mean that you'll wear a dress too?" Holly raised a brow.

"Am I your maid of honour?" Carmi asked her.

"I guess so." Holly nodded, causing Carmi to smile and pull her into a hug.

Lucas gave what sounded like a small giggle as he watched his mother and aunt.

"I'd ask who this was, but I can already see that he looks like his father." Vio smiled at the baby.

"This is Lucas, our son." Holly explained.

"Can I hold him?" Vio asked her.

"Um, yeah." Holly nodded.

"Aren't you sweet. So much like your daddy." The brunette smiled and stroked the baby's head.

"Holly, eat your breakfast. We have work to do." Carmi folded her arms and tried to stop from breaking into an excited smile.

It was lucky that the two other women knew where they were going, because Holly certainly didn't have a clue. After a while, Carmi stopped the car outside a small bridal store and motioned for the other two brunettes to follow her inside. Inside the store, a middle-aged woman sat behind the counter. She glanced up and gave a small smile as the trio walked in and began to eye the racks of dresses. Holly felt almost nauseous, either because the shop was claustrophobic, or because Carmi had made her rush her breakfast.

"What about this?" Carmi asked, lifting up an off white dress with too many frills.

"No." Holly shook her head.

"This colour looks gorgeous with your skin tone." Vio remarked as she held another dress beside the Boston native.

"It looks a little too revealing." Holly replied quietly.

"Holly, look at yourself." Carmi grabbed her by the shoulders and placed her in front of a full-length mirror.

"I don't see anything." Vio shrugged.

"You don't think that I still have baby weight?" Holly frowned.

"Are you crazy? There's nothing there except beautiful curves." Vio shook her head.

"Your body gave birth to a beautiful baby boy. You're even more beautiful for that." Carmi assured her.

"Can I help you girls?" the woman asked from behind the counter.

"Our friend is getting married. She's looking for a dress." Vio explained.

"Well, have you thought about something in red?" the woman asked.

"I'd rather have the more traditional white." Holly replied politely.

"But honey, didn't you have a baby?" the woman raised a brow.

"What does that matter?" Carmi frowned.

"Well, she's obviously not a virgin." The woman shrugged.

"Excuse me, I don't think that's any of your business." Vio frowned.

"I apologise." The woman held her hands up.

"You like that one?" Carmi asked as Holly ran her hand over the soft material of a white dress with a high neck and full skirt.

"I do." Holly nodded.

"Then why not try it on?" Vio suggested.

"I think I will." Holly gave a smile.

A few minutes later, the Boston native emerged from the changing booth in the dress. It fit her figure perfectly, the skirt swishing as she walked over to the mirror. Holly had never imagined herself looking so stunning and sophisticated. She gently smoothed down the dress and glanced at herself from all angles. She could see the reflection of Carmi and Vio in the mirror. They were both smiling and admiring Holly in her dress.

"I think this is my wedding dress." Holly announced as she turned around.

"Are you sure?" Carmi asked.

"Definitely." Holly nodded.

"We'll take the dress." Vio informed the woman behind the counter.

"Are you sure that's the right size?" the woman asked.

"How dare you talk to her like that!" Carmi yelled at the woman.

"Excuse me? I was merely asking a question." The woman shrugged.

"It's not the question. It's the way you asked it." Carmi replied.

"You know, in my day we had the wedding before the baby." The woman muttered.

"I swear, I'll…" Carmi almost dived over the counter, until Vio pulled her back.

"Like I said, we'll take the dress." Vio repeated and gave the woman a warning look.

The trio got back into the car, with a still irate Carmi.

"I could have killed her!" the baby Hurricane frowned.

"So, we're going home now?" Holly asked.

"No. We still need to get other wedding stuff." Carmi replied.

"Like what?" Holly frowned.

"Cake!" Vio grinned as Carmi started the car engine.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Anything you think should be included in the wedding plans?**  
**Apart from Holly's parents, are there any characters that you think should turn up for the wedding?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed etc.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Violet belongs to NellyLove.**

**The chapter is probably not that good. I was lacking inspiration... **

While the girls were out shopping, the two guys were at home with baby Lucas. They sat on Carmi's coach watching some random kung fu movie that John wanted to watch. The baby didn't seem at all engaged by the screen. Instead, he found it fascinating to watch his father. John watched on and smiled at the scene in front of him. It was something that he never expected to see.

"I can't believe that Mike Mizanin is getting married." John shook his head slowly.

"You better believe it." Mike smirked as he rocked his baby son in his arms.

"You think if we ever have a boy that Carmi will let me name him Chuck Norris?" John raised a brow.

"I wouldn't bet on it. Holly didn't let me give Lucas a cool middle name." Mike replied.

"Like what?" John frowned.

"Awesome, Mizfit and Chick Magnet." Mike replied.

"I know it's not an option, but would you have liked more?" John asked as he nodded towards the baby.

"I think so. Now that Lucas is here, I kind of wish he could have a sibling. Neither me or Holly had that." Mike replied thoughtfully.

"You're a good dad." John told him.

"Thanks. I'm sure you will be too." Mike nodded.

"Well, I hope so." John shrugged.

"Well I have no doubts that Carmi will be a great mom." Mike added.

"For sure." John nodded.

"And uncle John can get plenty of practice with you!" Mike grinned at his baby son.

"Not to be too sentimental or anything…" John began.

"Oh no. You're not going all soft on me are you?" Mike raised a brow.

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you." John told his friend.

"Thanks John. It honestly means a lot." Mike smiled.

"Pass him over here." John told Mike, holding his hands out for the baby.

"Go to uncle John!" Mike grinned as he handed over Lucas to John.

"Just so you know, not cool to puke on me." John told the baby as he snuggled into the brunette man's neck.

The trio of brunette women got out of the car and entered the coffee shop. It had been Carmi's idea to stop for a break, although Holly suspected it was something to do with the aroma of fresh coffee in the air. They had spent a couple of hours planning things for the upcoming wedding. Holly was slightly confused by all the talk of finishing details and lucky charms. As far as the Boston native could tell, Carmi wanted to be in charge of the food for the guests. Holly currently had no idea who the guests even were, although she hoped that nobody forgot to tell her parents.

"So, the dress can just hang up until the morning of the wedding…" Carmi ticked it off her list.

"Won't Mike see the dress?" Holly frowned.

"No, because Vio will keep it until the big day." Carmi replied.

"Don't worry. We'll have everything ready for you." Vio assured the Boston native.

"Thanks." Holly forced a smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. I'll see you two tomorrow." Said Vio as she stood up.

"Tomorrow?" Holly asked with a look of anxiety.

"Hair and make up." Vio informed her.

"Oh, great." The Boston native replied with a half smile.

"Bye!" Vio called as she left the coffee shop.

"You look pretty scared for someone who's supposed to be getting married." Carmi observed.

"I am scared." Holly sighed.

"Of what?" the baby Hurricane asked.

"Hurting Mike again." Holly replied.

"Why would you think he'd get hurt?" Carmi asked her.

"Because I know that Randy is here for the wedding. What if I end up doing something stupid again?" Holly looked up with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Do you have feelings for Randy?" the smaller brunette asked.

"Not romantically, no." Holly sighed and shook her head.

"So, why worry?" Carmi frowned.

"Because whenever we've been alone there's this chemistry." Holly explained.

"You do love Mike, don't you?" the smaller brunette frowned.

"Of course I do!" Holly replied.

"Sorry, I was just curious." Carmi shrugged.

"Things have just got good again. That's when I usually mess up." Holly sighed.

"You won't mess this up. After everything, you and Mike are solid." Carmi assured her.

"Thanks. I'm surprised you still want me around." Holly gave a small chuckle.

"I actually love having you around. I'll miss you as well as Lucas." Carmi told her.

"We'll be seeing you soon enough. Maybe around Christmas?" Holly suggested.

"I can come visit for your birthday." Carmi's face lit up with a smile.

"Can I ask you something? And don't get freaked out…" Holly bit her lip.

"Go on…" Carmi nodded.

"With everything that's happened I've been thinking about what might happen if anything happened to me or Mike. If anything did happen, would you and John be Lucas' guardians?" Holly asked the smaller brunette.

"Wow…" Carmi sighed.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have dumped it on you like that…" Holly shook her head.

"Nothing will happen, but if it did we would take care of him." Carmi nodded.

"Really?" Holly asked.

"Really." The baby Hurricane nodded.

"Thanks. I'm glad I got that off my chest." The Boston native breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, I'm also planning your bachelorette party." Carmi told her.

"I said I…" Holly was cut off.

"I know, but some people wanted to help you celebrate." Carmi gave a small smirk.

"Like who?" Holly raised a brow.

"Myself, Vio, Jillian and Eve." Carmi replied.

"Please tell me you haven't planned strippers…" the taller brunette furrowed her brow.

"No, we just get Shane, Shannon, Matt and Jeff to do that." Carmi replied.

"What?" Holly's eyes widened.

"Chill out, I'm just kidding." Carmi chuckled.

After the coffee shop, the two women decided to call it a day and head back to Carmi's house. They took the bags from the car and walked into the house. Both women stopped in their tracks as they reached the living area, where baby Lucas was cooing happily at the display provided by his father and uncle John. Holly could barely contain her laughter as Carmi picked up the remote and switched off the sound on the TV.

"Sweets!" John gasped as he turned around.

"What was that?" Carmi raised a brow.

"Mike's idea." The Shaman of Sexy shrugged.

"I suggested it, but he agreed to it." Mike replied.

"Honestly, we come home from shopping and find you two dancing along to…" Carmi paused to see the screen. "Boogie with your Baby?"

"It was for Lucas' benefit." Mike shrugged.

"Whatever." Carmi nodded slowly and walked into the kitchen.

"Whatever you guys did made him crap himself." Holly frowned as she lifted her son up from his baby seat.

"Oh Luke!" Mike groaned.

"Your turn." John stated.

"Did you actually change a diaper?" Holly raised a brow at the brunette man.

"I did." John nodded.

"Someone's getting brave." Holly smirked.

"Well, I'll be a father one day." John winked.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Any thoughts on the wedding?**

**1. A wedding song?**  
**2. Possible guests? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, favourites, etc.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Holly had managed to escape the house and everyone inside it. The Boston native had woken early and quietly changed the baby, warming him a bottle before putting him into his stroller and leaving the house. The leafy area was serene and peaceful as it was still early. Lucas was silently gazing up at the birds circling the trees around them. Eventually, Holly came to a wooden bench. She sat down and got her son out of his stroller, grabbing the bottle of milk.

"Here you go." Holly smiled as she began to bottle feed the baby.

Lucas looked content as he suckled the milk. Holly sighed and took in the scenery and cool air surrounding her. As much as she liked Smithfield, she was beginning to pine for Boston. The brunette didn't want to say anything in case it offended Carmi or Mike. They had done their best to make sure that she was comfortable there. It wasn't like they were staying forever, just until after the wedding.

"Good morning people." Mike yawned as he walked into Carmi's kitchen.

"I made coffee for you and Holly." Carmi told him.

"Where is she?" Mike asked.

"I thought she was in bed." Carmi frowned.

"Not when I last looked." The Ohio native shook his head.

"Lucas isn't in his crib." John informed them as he walked into the room.

"Where would she have taken him?" Carmi fretted.

"Car, she is his mother." John reminded her.

"Well, she took the bottle." Mike said as he opened the refrigerator.

"Do you think I did something to upset her?" Carmi continued to fret.

"Maybe she just needed time to think. She's got a lot going on." John shrugged.

"Maybe John's right." Mike patted the baby Hurricane's shoulder.

"Why? Has she said something?" the Smithfield native asked him.

"No, not at all." Mike shook his head.

Meanwhile, Lucas had finished his feed and was now being burped by his mother. She smiled as she saw the downy blonde hair that was growing on his tiny head. He was definitely taking after daddy. Holly picked up his teddy bear hat, complete with tiny ears, and placed it on his head. Her baby son looked up at her with curious blue eyes.

"Mommy doesn't want you to get cold." She whispered to the baby.

Lucas cooed and gurgled a little as he snuggled his face into the warmth of his mother's neck. Holly smiled and kissed his tiny hand. The silence was broken by the sound of a vehicle approaching. The brunette didn't bother to look up until she heard the car stopping, followed by the door opening and being closed. A glance across the road told her that the driver of the car was Shannon. He smiled and walked over to see her.

"You're out early." The Prince of Punk smiled.

"I needed to escape." Holly sighed.

"Things are getting to you?" the blonde man raised a brow.

"I can't tell Carmi or Mike. I can't tell John because he tells Carmi everything…" Holly shook her head.

"Well, they'll probably find you here. Car will be going crazy cause you took the baby." Shannon chuckled a little.

"Yeah…" the brunette sighed half-heartedly.

"Come on." Shannon said.

"What?" Holly frowned.

"You two can come to my house. They wouldn't bother looking there." Shannon replied.

"Thanks." Holly nodded and smiled.

Back at the house, Mike was beginning to worry a little, although he wasn't going to mention that in case Carmi got even more worked up. John looked between his friend and his wife, wondering what to do with them. He would probably be berated if he admitted that he understood how Holly must have been feeling. There had been times when he had felt like walking out and just being alone for a while.

"Did she take her cell?" Carmi asked Mike.

"Well, I can't see it anywhere, so I presume she did." Mike replied.

"She doesn't even know her way around here. What if Lucas was ill?" Carmi continued to fret.

"Maybe she just has wedding nerves." Mike suggested.

"Why would she take Lucas?" the baby Hurricane frowned.

"Because she's his mother and maybe she wanted them to bond more." John sighed.

"Wouldn't she at least have left a note?" the brunette woman shrugged her shoulders.

"Let's just calm down." The Shaman of Sexy patted the seat next to him.

"How can you be so calm? Do you know where she is?" Mike frowned.

"No I don't. But you know what, I don't blame her for taking off." John folded his arms.

The California native sighed as Mike and Carmi looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and frustration.

Holly sat down on the couch at Shannon's, while he scattered some cushions to lie the baby down on. Lucas was beginning to tire a little, so he was bound to fall asleep soon enough. The Prince of Punk placed a glass of water in front of the Boston native and nodded, as if urging her to talk to him. Holly looked up and smiled, uttering a thank you for the water.

"You wanna talk about it?" Shannon raised a brow.

"You wanna listen?" Holly raised a brow right back at him.

"I'm a good listener." Shannon nodded.

"I just feel…suffocated. I love being here in Smithfield, but…" The brunette shook her head.

"Are you homesick?" the blonde man asked her.

"A little." She replied.

"You'll be back in Boston next week." Shannon reminded her.

"It's not just that. I'm so scared of messing up." Holly sighed.

"Messing up what?" he frowned.

"Everything. Being a wife, a mother, and a friend. I don't even know if I'll work as a diva again." The brunette chewed on her bottom lip in an attempt to stop some stray tears from escaping.

"Sometimes you have to try things to see how they work out." Shannon told her.

"Alright for you to say. You're fearless." Holly shrugged.

"I'm not fearless. I was scared shitless the first time I made a high risk manoeuvre in the ring. But once I tried it, I realised that it wasn't so bad. Maybe I even enjoyed it." The blonde man explained.

"Do you think I'm being stupid?" Holly asked him.

"No. You wanna know why?" Shannon asked her.

"Why?" she shook her head.

"Because you're juggling all this stuff. You're being a mom and raising a new person. You're getting married to the man you love, even if you're scared because of divorce and cheating. You will have a job to go back to. Even since you've been on maternity leave, you're one of the most downloaded divas on the website and the fans want you to win the Diva's title. As for the friendship part…you just made more friends. More than that, you're part of our little family now." Shannon smiled at the tearful brunette.

"Thank you." Holly smiled and hugged him.

"You're welcome Holls." Shannon smiled and patted her back.

Carmi was ready to call the cops by now. John had to persuade her not to. Mike was pacing the kitchen with one of Lucas' toys in his hand. Somehow the house was eerily silent without Holly and the baby. John frowned and sat up a little as he heard a car engine nearing. Then he shook his head as he remembered that Holly was on foot with Lucas in his stroller.

"Anybody home?" Shannon called as he entered the house.

"Shannon! Holly and Lucas are…" Carmi trailed off as she spotted the brunette and the baby behind the blonde man.

"I'm sorry I took off." Holly chewed her lip nervously.

"She's fine. She's been at my house." Shannon explained.

"Holly! Luke!" Mike gasped as he embraced the two of them.

"I love you." Holly whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied, taking his son and cuddling him to his chest.

"I can't believe she was with you!" Carmi yelled at the blonde man.

"Sweets, just calm down. They're both ok." John told her.

"I know you're pissed, but I'm sorry." Holly sighed and stood in front of Carmi.

"Never scare me like that again!" the smaller brunette pointed accusingly.

"I won't." Holly told her.

"Come here." Carmi nodded, pulling the taller brunette into a hug.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

***Sorry for anyone who felt that the last few chapters have been boring.**  
**If you read carefully you'll see that I've been working on building the relationships between the characters.**  
**I wanted there to be a break from the drama. The next story will have more drama too. * **


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**I wrote the beginning the other night, but then I got stuck...**

**I own Holly. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Violet belongs to NellyLove.**

**Thanks for the reviews. I appreciate them. **

The aroma of freshly baked pie filled Carmi's house the next morning. Mike sat up in the bed and felt his stomach rumble. Holly frowned and rolled over to look at her future husband. He glanced down at her and shrugged, slipping out of the bed and following the sweet scent of fresh baking downstairs. Holly sighed and gave a small chuckle. The Boston native got out of the bed and crept across to the crib where baby Lucas was just stirring awake. Holly lifted her son out of the crib and carried him back over to the bed.

"Daddy must be hungry." Holly chuckled and shook her head as she lay down on the bed and placed her son down beside her.

After a few minutes there was a commotion downstairs, followed by what sounded like Mike yelping. Carmi walked up the stairs and leaned against the doorframe of the guest room. She watched Holly and Lucas with a smile on her face.

"I wanted to apologise." Carmi sighed.

"For what? I was the one who took off yesterday." Holly replied.

"I was thinking about why you took off. I was maybe a little overbearing with the wedding and Lucas and everything. I baked you a pie as my way of saying sorry." Carmi told her.

"So that's what the sweet smell is." Holly smiled.

"Mike was about to steal some, but he burnt himself." The baby Hurricane shook her head.

"That was what I heard." Holly nodded and sighed.

"It's apple and cinnamon." Carmi told her.

"My favourite." Holly smiled.

"So, I thought we could hang out today. Some of the wedding guests are arriving soon." Carmi explained.

"What's happening?" Holly frowned.

"I kind of planned a pre wedding party…" Carmi chewed on her lip nervously.

"Let me guess…it's tonight?" Holly raised a brow.

"I arranged it before you got pissed at me." Carmi nodded slowly.

"Sounds great. It'll be nice to see everyone." Holly smiled.

"Really?" the smaller brunette raised a brow.

"Yeah. Thank you for doing that." Holly leaned forward to pat Carmi's hand reassuringly.

"Was Shannon helpful yesterday?" Carmi asked.

"He was, yeah." Holly nodded, picking up her baby and heading towards the door.

Carmi got off the bed and followed them downstairs. Mike was sitting on the couch holding him burnt hand and pouting angrily. Holly had to bite down on her lip so that she didn't laugh at how ridiculous he looked right now. Lucas began to shuffle about in his mother's arms, so she bent down and placed him in Mike's lap. The baby reached out and took his father's hand, carefully examining it with a serious expression on his face.

"Make daddy's hand better." Holly smiled.

"That's my boy." Mike's mouth curved up at the ends.

"Now, I'm having some pie." Holly announced.

The evening arrived sooner than Holly had realised. Carmi rushed her into the bedroom to perfect her hair and make up before meeting her wedding guests at the party. The Boston native wore a \dark grey sweater dress with black knee boots and a black belt. The baby Hurricane had spent an hour teasing Holly's brunette locks into shiny curls, as well as fixing her make up for her. Carmi herself was dressed in a purple off the shoulder top with denim jeans and black boots. Her streaked hair was tied up in a neat bun and fixed with a butterfly clip.

"What do you think?" Carmi asked as she walked into the kitchen followed by Holly.

"Very nice." John nodded and smiled.

"Perfect." Mike replied as he snaked an arm around Holly's waist.

"Just think, not long now." John reminded them both.

"I can't wait." Mike said.

"Me either." His fiancée smiled and kissed his cheek.

There was a knock at the door, signalling the first guests. The first two were Shannon and Vio, followed closely by Holly's parents. Gary seemed right at home, talking to Shannon and John about his days driving trucks. Susan was more eager to see her grandson, who she swore had grown since she last saw him two weeks earlier. Lucas cooed happily as he was handed to his grandmother. Mike greeted the guests with Carmi, who seemed to be a little off for whatever reason.

"Look who's here." Shannon whispered in Holly's ear.

"Randy!" Mike greeted his friend. Holly gave a sharp intake of breath.

"Relax, you're fine." Shannon hugged the Boston native.

"Randy!" Holly grinned and walked over to greet her former lover.

"Holly! You look great." The Missouri native nodded and hugged her.

"So do you." The brunette replied.

"I was shocked when I got the wedding invite." Randy admitted.

"Sorry about that. Carmi and Vio have been planning the big day." Holly explained.

"That figures." Randy nodded and smiled.

"You're fine with being here?" Holly raised a brow.

"I'm fine with this. We're friends, aren't we?" Randy asked her.

"Friends." She agreed and smiled.

After getting the initial awkwardness out of the way, Holly was able to relax around Randy and the other guests. The Boston native even found that she did have things in common with Jillian and Eve, who would be attending the bachelorette party the following evening. Everyone was chatting when Carmi stood on a chair and asked for everyone's attention. Holly walked over to Mike and sighed nervously. He took her hand and gave a reassuring squeeze as the baby Hurricane began her speech.

"I just wanted to say a few words about my friends Mike and Holly. They are a couple that I can truly call awesome. Mike has been my friend for a long time, so I know how hard it is to put up with him. Sorry Mikey!" Carmi shrugged.

"I forgive you!" Mike yelled.

"Anyway, I didn't know Holly that well until a couple of weeks ago, when they arrived in Smithfield. I'm going to miss them all when they go, but I feel like I can call Holly my friend and also part of our crazy Carolina family. She is the one person who brings out the best in Mike, aside from myself of course. They both deserve to be happy, so I'm glad that they have ended up together." Carmi smiled at them both.

"Thanks Carmi." Holly mouthed.

"Holly and Mike!" John raised the drink that he was holding.

Everyone toasted the soon to be husband and wife, raising their drinks and applauding Carmi's speech.

"You seem really emotional." Holly said as Carmi came over and hugged her.

"I know." The smaller brunette nodded.

"Have a drink." Holly smiled and handed her a can of beer from the table.

"No thanks." Carmi shook her head.

"Carmi…?" Holly frowned a little.

"What?" the Smithfield native shrugged.

"Are you pregnant?" Holly asked her quietly.

"Not sure. I'm late." Carmi replied.

"Any other symptoms?" the Boston native asked her.

"Emotional, slightly nauseous." Carmi shrugged again.

"Does John know?" Holly asked her.

"No. I'll find out properly after the wedding." Carmi told her.

"Carmichael Helms...you are so stubborn." Holly sighed.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Next: The bachelorette party**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here's the new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**It's in two parts. This part is what the bachelorettes get up to.**

**I own Holly, Lucas and Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight and Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry it's a little late. **

"Are you going to be a good boy for grandpa?" Mike asked baby Lucas.

"I'm not keen on being called grandpa." Gary Redman frowned and shook his head.

"How about just Papa?" Mike suggested.

"That's more like it." Gary nodded.

"Ok Luke, be good for your Papa." Mike corrected himself.

"He will be." Gary smiled as Mike passed the baby to his future father in law.

"Daddy needs to go get changed." The Ohio native kissed his son's head.

Tonight was the night of the bachelor and bachelorette parties. John and Mike were heading out with Shane, Shannon, Matt, Jeff and Randy. Carmi was taking Holly out, along with Vio, Jillian and Eve. The baby Hurricane knew that Holly didn't want to make a fuss, but this was North Carolina. The rules could go out of the window. The Boston native seemed to be well aware of this. She persistently attempted to get information from Carmi.

"Where are we going?" Holly asked the Smithfield native.

"It's a surprise." Carmi replied as she curled the Boston native's hair.

"You know where the guys are going?" Holly raised a brow.

"No. It's a bachelor party, so I guess there'll be alcohol and karaoke and strippers." Carmi replied calmly.

"Strippers?" Holly frowned.

"Don't worry. John's in charge of keeping Mike from doing anything stupid." The smaller brunette smiled.

"Great, cause that's worked in the past." Holly rolled her eyes.

"Chill out. Everything will be fine." Carmi assured the taller brunette.

With Lucas safe in the care of his grandparents, the guys and girls set off for the evening. Carmi had been in charge of dressing Holly. She'd chosen a bottle green velvet mini dress and black knee boots for the Boston native. The baby Hurricane herself was dressed in tight jeans and a sequinned black vest top with black boots. Jillian wore a baby blue strapless dress with silver heels, while Vio wore a similar burgundy coloured dress with silver heels. Eve wore faded jeans with embroidered flowers and a slate coloured halter-neck top.

"First stop." Carmi announced as the girls neared a little steakhouse.

"Come on Holls." Vio smiled and draped her arm around the Boston native's shoulders.

Inside, the bridal party ordered their food and some drinks. It was fairly quiet there, so the girls had some time to talk over dinner before they left and headed to the next stop. Carmi led them to a karaoke bar, which looked like it had been frozen in time since some point in the late 80s. Vio handed each of the girls a song list. Holly wasn't keen on the idea of singing in front of a room full of people, but there was no other option. Carmi had insisted that everyone did one song each, however embarrassing.

Naturally, Jillian decided to up first. She didn't sing as badly as she did in character. Her rendition of Girls Just Wanna Have Fun was met with some cheering and a couple of wolf whistles. Next Vio decided to sing Show Me Heaven, which seemed to go down quite well. Eve was next, with a pretty bad attempt at That Don't Impress Me Much. Carmi went next, singing I Love Rock n' Roll. Finally it was the turn of Holly, who was still a little apprehensive. Carmi beckoned the DJ and whispered something in his ear.

"Next up we have Holly. She's getting married soon and she's a little nervous about getting up here to sing. Can y'all give her a warm welcome?" the DJ asked the crowd.

The crowd immediately began to cheer and whoop as Vio and Carmi somewhat dragged Holly onto the stage and pushed the microphone into her hands. The Boston native sighed and turned her attention to the screen as the intro to her song began. The brunette began to sing quietly, gradually getting louder.

"Close your eyes, give me your hand. Do you feel my heart beating? Do you understand? Do you feel the same? Or is this burning an eternal flame?" she paused and glanced towards Carmi, who was smiling proudly, before continuing.

"Can we get a round of applause for the blushing bride?" asked the DJ as Holly finished.

"See, it wasn't so bad." Carmi shrugged as the Boston native sat back down.

"Please tell me it doesn't get any worse than karaoke." Holly sighed.

"That all depends…" the smaller brunette smirked.

"On what?" Holly raised a brow.

"You'll see." Vio replied as the girls left the karaoke bar.

After a five-minute walk, the five women stood outside what looked suspiciously like a strip club. Carmi beckoned for them to follow her inside, where their suspicions were partly confirmed. It turned out to be a pole-dancing club. The bar area was full of neon signs and purple velvet stools. Holly couldn't help but stare as a particularly flexible blonde woman spun around a pole. She steadied herself and made her way over to the five women standing by the bar.

"You must be the bachelorette party? My name's Joanna." She extended her hand to Carmi.

"Carmi. This is the bride, Holly." She pointed to the taller brunette.

"Are you ready to learn?" Joanna asked the Boston native.

"Learn?" Holly raised a brow confusedly.

"To pole dance." Carmi informed her.

"I um…" Holly was speechless.

"You're athletic anyway, so it should be fairly straightforward." Joanna shrugged.

"You arranged this?" Holly looked at Carmi, who shrugged and smiled.

"Come on. Your last chance to do something wild before you get hitched." Vio reasoned.

"I guess I could give it a try…" Holly sighed.

"That's the spirit." Carmi grinned.

"Now, let's get you changed." Joanna smiled.

"Changed?" Holly raised a brow.

"Into something easier to manoeuvre in." Joanna replied, holding up some hotpants and a sports bra.

"Carmichael Helms!" the Boston native fumed as Joanna led her away to get changed.

"This is fun." Carmi smirked and took a seat by the bar.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**What do you think the boys will be up to next chapter?**  
**Will John keep Mike from doing anything stupid? **


	19. Chapter 19

**Here's the next chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**Thanks to all who have read and reviewed so far.**

**I own Holly and Lucas. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**This chapter is the bachelor party side of things, then the girls come back in. **

"To Mike!" Shane raised his beer in the air.

"To Mike!" everyone else followed suit.

"Thanks guys. Who would have thought it? The Chick Magnet is finally settling down." The Ohio native smirked.

"Women across the land will be devastated." John shook his head.

"You may joke John, but it's a serious situation." Mike told him.

"Oh really?" John held back a chuckle.

"I'm very sexy, aren't I Randy?" the Ohio native asked his friend.

"That's not for me to say." Randy shrugged.

"To me, and all my sexiness!" Mike raised his beer once more. The guys looked at each other.

"To Mike." They all replied again.

"Now it's time to play a game of truth." Shane announced.

"Don't you mean truth or dare?" Mike frowned.

"Nope, just truth." Shane replied.

"I'll ask first." Shannon volunteered.

"Go on then." Mike nodded.

"Mike, have you ever worn an item of Holly's clothing?" the Prince of Punk smirked.

"Only her dressing gown." Mike shrugged.

"The fluffy purple one?" John raised a brow.

"Yes, it's very comfortable." The Ohio native replied.

"John, have you ever had a sex dream about either Mike or Holly?" Shane asked.

"Yes." The Shaman of Sexy nodded.

"Care to specify which one?" Mike raised a brow.

"It was Holly obviously. Carmi was in it too." John shrugged.

A few hours had passed. The guys had been in three bars so far. The first two they had left of their own accord. The previous one had been trying to move them on for the last half hour, due to the volume of Mike when he had been drinking. It was also possible that the owners of the bar didn't take kindly to Shannon's attempt at making a beer fountain by stacking the glasses up. Now the guys were wandering along the street.

"Let's go in there!" Shane suggested hopefully.

"The pole-dancing joint?" John raised a brow.

"It'll be great, come on." Randy nodded as he helped Shane to guide Mike inside.

The group made a beeline for an empty table and sat down on the purple stools.

"I'll go and get the drinks." John said.  
"I'll give you a hand." Shane nodded.

"I must be drunk, cause I swear that dancer looks just like Holly…" Mike frowned.

"What would Holly be doing in a pole dancing club?" Randy raised a brow.

"It really does look like…" Shannon stopped mid sentence.

"What's up?" Randy frowned at him.

"That is Holly!" Shannon managed to say.

"What's she doing here?" Randy asked.

"Dancing, apparently." Shannon replied.

"She looks hot like that." Mike mumbled a little.

Meanwhile, John and Shane were waiting at the bar. Shane was busy checking out the girl behind the bar, while John kept glancing back at Mike to make sure that he wasn't getting into any trouble. The bar was quite busy, but John was shocked when a hand slapped his backside. The Shaman of Sexy turned to see who had done that, and got a big surprise.

"Fancy buying us girls a…John!" Carmi gasped.

"What are you doing here?" John asked her.

"I could ask you the same question!" the Smithfield native placed her hands on her hips.

"You said no strippers. This is just dancing, no stripping." He reasoned.

"Ok fine." She shrugged.

"Good." John nodded.

"Where are the other guys?" Carmi asked him.

"Hi sis!" Shane waved from the other side of John.

"They're sitting down over there." John pointed to the table.

"Has Mike seen Holly yet?" Carmi asked him.

"Isn't she with you?" John raised a brow.

"You see that pole in the far corner…?" Carmi asked John.

"Yeah I do, what's that got to…" John trailed off as he realised that the girl was Holly.

"We thought she could learn something a little different." Carmi explained.

"As long as Mike doesn't realise." John sighed.

"You're looking good tonight…" Carmi played with the collar of John's shirt.

"You look better." He smirked.

"You'll look even better out of these clothes." she winked at him.

"What happened to sweet little Carmi Helms?" John teased.

"She's not here tonight." The brunette chewed her lip.

"Oh no…" John sighed.

"What?" Carmi frowned.

"Mike's getting up." He replied.

"Some guy tried to slip Holly a twenty and Mike's going over there!" Randy half yelled as he ran over to the bar.

"Shit!" John started making his way over to where Holly was.

"Mikey!" Carmi yelled as she tried to gain her friend's attention.

The bachelor and bachelorette parties watched almost in slow motion as Mike launched himself at the guy who was watching his fiancée dancing. The Boston native froze as she realised that her fiancé was wrestling some random guy on the floor of the club. John and Shannon tried to pull Mike up from the bewildered guy on the floor, but he was putting up a fight.

"What's going on here?" asked the security staff.

"Just a misunderstanding." Randy tried to reason with them.

"You know these people?" they asked Holly, obviously mistaking her for a regular dancer.

"Yes, he's my fiancé." She pointed at Mike.

"I'm sorry. The girls can stay, but the guys will have to leave." One of the security guys explained.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" Mike asked them.

"I'll take him outside." John nodded as he clamped his hand over Mike's mouth.

"I'll be right out after I get changed." Holly nodded.

John and Randy carried the drunken Mike outside. He was mumbling something as he slumped down on the sidewalk. The bachelorettes followed the guys out and sat down on a wall. Holly emerged a few minutes later in the clothes that she had gone out in. Mike reached out and tugged on John's pants.

"Help me up John." He said.

"Come on Mike." John sighed.

"Because I'm The Miz…and I feel sick." The Ohio native clutched his stomach.

"Great…" John sighed as his friend threw up all over his pants and shoes.

"I'm sorry. I love you John." Mike grinned.

"Love you too." John nodded and sighed.

"Let's go home." Vio suggested.

"Good idea." Holly agreed.

"Do we still have couple time?" John raised a brow towards Carmi.

"You're not coming near me until you no longer smell of beer and vomit." The Smithfield native informed him.

"I never complained after Lucas was sick on you." John frowned.

"Lucas is a baby. Mike is a full grown man." Carmi shook her head.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**I'm still interested in your ideas for Holly & Mike's wedding song.**  
**Will the wedding go smoothly? Not long to go now...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**The next chapters will be the wedding!**

**Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing.**  
**Keep the reviews coming.**

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Carmi's house was silent the morning after the bachelor and bachelorette parties. Carmi was an early riser, so she made some coffee and made a start on breakfast for everyone. Holly's parents had stayed over after babysitting, so they came downstairs and sat at the table. John followed them down, seeing as he hadn't really been drinking last night. Unfortunately he had failed in his attempt to keep Mike under control.

"Good night?" Gary asked John.

"Eventful." John replied.

"Was Lucas a good boy for his grandparents?" Carmi asked.

"He was an angel." Susan nodded and smiled.

"I'll miss him when he goes home." Carmi sighed.

"I'm sure you'll be welcome to visit any time you're in Boston." Gary told her.

"You're always welcome at our house too." Susan added.

"Thanks, that means a lot." The Smithfield native smiled.

"Good morning." Holly said as she walked into the room with the baby in her arms.

"Did you sleep well?" John asked her.

"Very well, considering the fact that Mike was snoring all night." Holly replied.

"How's my little grandson this morning?" Susan asked as her daughter passed her the baby.

"He looks so much like his father." Gary said as he eyed Lucas' blue eyes and fair tufts of hair.

"Speaking of which, maybe I should go check on him." John suggested.

"I'll come with you. Holly can have some time with her folks." Carmi nodded.

The Ohio native was lying across the bed wearing only a sleep mask and a pair of blue boxer shorts. Presumably the sleep mask belonged to Holly, seeing as it was black with pink lace trim. Mike was snoring quite loudly, even as John prodded him in the side with a discarded shoe. Carmi walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed onto it. John smirked as he figured what she was planning on doing. The Smithfield native leaned over so that she was right next to Mike's ear…

"Mike! Wake up!" Carmi yelled, causing the Ohio native to sit up and give a shocked scream.

"Mike, chill out." John patted his friend on the shoulder.

"I'm blind! Oh God, I'm blind!" Mike yelled frantically.

"Mike…" John tried to talk to him.

"My drinking has blinded me! I'm blind!" the Chick Magnet yelled.

"No you're not." Carmi shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"But I can't see anything!" Mike fretted.

"That's cause you're wearing a sleep mask." John chuckled.

"Here, let me take it off." Carmi sighed as she pulled the mask over the Ohio native's head.

"It's great to be able to see." Mike sighed.

"You must have been worried there." Carmi shook her head a little.

"What if I could never see myself in the mirror again?" Mike asked.

"I'd have thought that you'd be more worried about never being able to see Holly and Lucas again." John said.

"That too." Mike nodded.

"Anyway, you maybe want to try on your suit today?" Carmi asked him.

"Suit?" Mike raised a brow.

"What else would you be wearing for your wedding?" John asked.

"I don't know." Mike shrugged upon seeing Carmi's serious face.

"You're getting married tomorrow." The Smithfield native reminded him.

"I'm getting married." Mike nodded and sighed.

"What's up? Cold feet already?" John asked his friend.

"No, I just can't believe it's almost the wedding day." Mike shook his head.

"Well the good thing is, Carmi and Vio have been taking care of most stuff." John told him.

"John." Mike looked at his friend with a serious expression.

"Yeah?" the Shaman of Sexy nodded.

"Are you going to be my best man?" the Ohio native asked.

"I'd be honoured." John nodded and smiled.

"So, I have rings, suits, cars…cake?" Mike looked to Carmi.

"The food and the wedding cake are all sorted." She assured him.

"I guess all we have to do now is wait." Mike shrugged.

"Cheer up, you're a day away from marrying the woman that you love." John smiled at his friend.

Later that evening, Mike and John were heading to Shane's house to stay there the night before the wedding. Vio was heading over to Carmi's with Holly's wedding dress and Jeff was coming over with Shannon to fix the girls' hair. Everything seemed to be going well, until Holly got her dress out of it's dress bag and found a hole torn in the skirt. Vio took charge of reassuring the Boston native, while Carmi got out her sewing kit in order to mend the tear.

"Maybe it's a bad omen." Holly fretted.

"It's a minor fault that we can mend no problem." Vio replied.

"I knew something bad was going to happen." Holly shook her head.

"Calm down Holly. Sit down and chill out." Vio told her.

"Listen to Mama. Let Jeff do your hair and Shannon can paint your nails." Carmi added.

"You're gonna make a beautiful bride Holly." Shannon told her.

"Thanks." The Boston native sighed.

"You're shaking." Shannon frowned as he held her hand.

"Yeah, I haven't been this nervous since…" the brunette trailed off.

"Since when?" Jeff asked.

"Since I had cancer." Holly replied.

"Anyway, I got Lucas a cute outfit to wear tomorrow." Carmi said, changing the subject.

"Does anybody have a cigarette?" asked Holly, as she grew more agitated.

"Um, sure." Shannon nodded and pulled out two, putting one in his mouth.

"Thanks." Holly smiled, taking the other one from him.

The two of them went out the back and sat down with their lit cigarettes. Holly had grown to like the Prince of Punk a lot. He seemed to 'get' her more than most people. The Boston native stared into the near distance as she exhaled a puff of smoke. The man beside her draped his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to rest her head on his shoulder. It was cold outside, but Holly didn't really feel it as she sat and contemplated the fact that she would be a married woman by that time tomorrow.

"Can I ask you a question?" Holly asked as she continued to stare straight ahead.

"Sure, go ahead." Shannon replied.

"Do you believe in fate?" Holly asked him.

"I think I do." He nodded.

"If you had any idea that it was the wrong thing to do, would you stop me from marrying Mike?" Holly asked him.

"If I thought that it was a bad idea…yeah." Shannon nodded.

"Thank you. I just wanted to know." Holly sighed.

"You and Mike are definitely made for each other." He added.

"Everyone says that. It's only now that I really start to believe it." Holly smiled as she put out her cigarette.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**The wedding is next! It may be in two or more chapters though.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here's a new chapter of Smithfield of Dreams.**  
**This is the first part of the wedding day.**

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Violet belongs to NellyLove.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter... **

"Holly, wake up." Carmi gently nudged the sleeping Boston native.

"What time is it?" Holly replied.

"It's almost eight. It's also your wedding day." Carmi replied.

"Already?" Holly yawned.

"Yes. I made you a lovely breakfast, so wake up." Carmi nudged her again.

"I'm not very hungry. I'm too nervous." The Boston native sighed as she sat up in the bed.

"Come downstairs and just try to eat something." Carmi patted her on the back.

"Ok." Holly agreed and slipped out of the bed, following the smaller brunette.

They went into the kitchen, where Vio was making more coffee. The table was full of breakfast foods and large coffee mugs. Holly took a seat and watched as Carmi piled a plate with pancakes and French toast. The Smithfield native smiled with satisfaction and placed the plate down in front of Holly. The Boston native didn't have time to speak before Carmi poured some syrup over the mound of pancakes.

"This looks great." Holly nodded slowly.

"I figured you'd need your strength to get through today." Carmi told her.

"Coffee's ready." Vio said as she poured the dark liquid into the mugs.

"You'll be relying on coffee as usual." Holly raised a brow at the smaller brunette.

"Actually, I think I should limit my coffee intake." Carmi sighed.

"Yeah, right." Vio chuckled as she ate some toast.

"Carmi…are you pregnant?" Holly asked the Smithfield native, who sighed and nodded slowly.

"Can you keep it secret? I don't want John to be the last to know." Carmi replied.

"When did you find out?" Vio asked her.

"I did like, three tests the other day." Carmi shrugged.

"That's great news. I'm so happy for you." Holly smiled and hugged the Smithfield native.

"I guess Lucas will have a friend." Carmi nodded and smiled.

"When are you going to tell John?" Holly asked her.

"I haven't decided yet." Carmi shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be thrilled." Vio smiled.

"Anyway, today's not about me." Carmi changed the subject.

"I'm about to become Mrs Mizanin." Holly sighed and shook her head slowly.

"Well eat up. Then we can get you all dressed up." Carmi grinned.

Over at Shane's house, Mike was just waking. He had been awake a couple of times during the night, thinking about Holly. The Ohio native was actually looking forward to the wedding. He was hoping that Holly would be feeling as optimistic about the event as he was right now. John was quite a sensible guy, so Mike didn't have to worry about his best man going missing or losing the wedding rings.

"Mike, you awake?" John asked as he poked his head around the door.

"Yeah." Mike replied and yawned.

"You nervous yet?" John asked him.

"No. Just kind of excited." Mike replied.

"Shane's gone out to get us breakfast." John told his friend.

"Sounds good." Mike replied as he sat up in the bed.

"I didn't know if you wanted me to, but I wrote a speech anyway." John told him.

"You already wrote a speech? Is it any good?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah. Better than Shakespeare for sure." John smirked.

"I'll look forward to it." The Ohio native nodded.

Carmi was very pleased with her sewing skills. The tear in the dress was now completely mended. You couldn't even tell where it had been in the first place. Holly had showered and Jeff had styled her hair for her. The deep chocolate brown waves had been pinned up at the front and left down in waves at the back. Vio had spent almost an hour fixing the Boston native's make-up so that it looked as natural as possible. It was time to step into the wedding dress.

"How does that feel?" Carmi asked as she fastened the back of the dress.

"It fits really well." Holly replied as she walked over to the mirror.

"Don't cry! You're make up will be ruined!" Vio gasped as the Boston native began to get teary.

"Are you ok?" Carmi asked her.

"I look so beautiful." Holly sighed.

"You always do." Carmi smiled and smoothed down the white material of the dress.

"Here are your bridesmaids." Vio said as Jillian and Eve walked into the room.

"Wow, did you choose those dresses?" Holly asked Carmi.

"Yes. They look good, don't they?" the Smithfield native replied.

The two bridesmaids were wearing knew length dresses in a deep turquoise colour.

"You look gorgeous Holly." Jillian smiled.

"Absolutely." Eve agreed.

"You're not done yet." Said Jeff, who had now changed into a suit.

"Oh, wow." Holly watched her reflection as he clipped on her waist length veil.

"This too." Carmi said as she clipped a string of pearls around Holly's neck.

"Ok, so the pearls are old and borrowed. The dress is new…we just need something blue." Vio frowned.

"Leave it with me!" Jeff gasped and ran out of the room.

"Should I be worried?" Holly raised a brow.

"Holly, lift your hair." Jeff said as he removed the veil.

"Ok…" the Boston native did as he asked.

"Something blue." Jeff smiled as he clipped in a blue streak to the underside of Holly's hair.

"Jeffrey, you're a genius." Carmi nodded as he replaced the veil.

"I better get to the church." He replied.

"We better get going too." Jillian said. Eve nodded in agreement.

There was some bustling of people leaving the house and getting into cars, followed by almost silence. Holly took a few deep breaths and smoothed down her dress. The Boston native was alone while the others finished getting ready themselves. Holly heard a knock at the door so she walked over and opened it to reveal someone she was very surprised to see there.

"Wow, you look amazing." Adam nodded as he eyed her up and down.

"What are you doing here?" Holly frowned.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm not here to cause any trouble." The Canadian shook his head.

"Then what are you doing here on my wedding day?" Holly asked him.

"I um, I'm actually Vio's date." Adam replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry if I was a little harsh." The Boston native sighed.

"I understand. I just want to wish you good luck for today." The blonde smiled.

"Ready?" Vio asked as she appeared.

"Whenever you are." Adam nodded and smiled.

"See you at the church." Vio smiled and patted Holly's arm comfortingly.

Holly sighed and went back inside. The only people remaining in the house were Carmi, Shane and Shannon. Gary was due to pick up his daughter for the trip to the church. There was an uneasy stirring in the pit of Holly's stomach as she paced the floor anxiously. The ticking of the clock on the wall was almost unbearable. The Boston native tried to breathe as the room began to feel claustrophobic. Carmi walked over and held her shoulders firmly, attempting to reassure her.

"Holly, calm down. It's just regular nerves." Carmi whispered to the taller brunette.

"No. I can't do it." Holly shook her head.

A car horn beeped outside the house. Carmi opened the door and saw Gary sitting waiting for his daughter.

"Where is she?" he asked Carmi.

"Just getting some last minute things done. She'll be out in a couple of minutes." Carmi lied.

"I'll be waiting." Gary nodded.

"Holly Redman! You get out there or I will have these guys carry you out!" Carmi warned the Boston native.

**That's all for now...**

**What do you think?**  
**Please Review and I'll post the next part soon. xxx **


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the second part of the wedding day.**  
**I warned you it was going to be epic!**

**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**Enjoy the chapter...**

"Carmi, I just can't so it." Holly shook her head.

"Why can't you do it?" the Smithfield native asked her.

"This just feels wrong. I just know it." Holly fretted.

"That's just nerves. You'll feel fine once you get to the church." Carmi assured her.

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling!" the Boston native snapped.

"This is for your own good…" Carmi sighed.

"What is?" Holly frowned confusedly.

The Boston native gasped as she was picked up and thrown over Shannon's shoulder. Holly tried to wriggle out of the hold, but it was no good. She raised her head and saw Shane carrying her bouquet and Carmi's purse as they headed out of the house. Holly heard her father's familiar laugh as he saw her being carried from the house.

"What's she been up to?" Gary asked.

"She got a little nervous." Carmi shrugged.

"Dramatic as always." Gary sighed and shook his head.

"Dad, you don't understand…" Holly sighed.

"I do understand. I've been there before. Its just nerves." Gary assured his daughter.

"Let's go. Better not be late." Shannon said as he set Holly back on her feet.

"You look stunning." Gary smiled as he got a good look at his daughter in her dress.

"Thanks dad." Holly replied.

"So, shall we get this show on the road?" Carmi suggested.

"Let's do it." Holly nodded and took her bouquet from Shane.

Holly and her father got into his car with Carmi. The guys were driving there in Shane's car. They all met up again when they arrived outside the church. Jillian and Eve were waiting outside for the bride.

"This looks beautiful Carmi." Holly gasped.

"Glad you like it. Now, let's get you inside and married!" the Smithfield native smiled.

Shane and Shannon opened the church doors and the church organ played. Holly linked her father's arm and glanced over her shoulder to give Carmi a reassuring smile. Jillian and Eve began the walk down the aisle as the guests stood up to try and get a good look at the bride. Carmi went after the other bridesmaids, smiling proudly as she admired the wedding she had helped to create in such little time.

"It's time Holly." Gary whispered to his daughter.

"Let's go." The brunette nodded as they began the walk down the aisle.

The guests all smiled approvingly at the beautiful bride as she made her way to Mike, who still had his back to her at the altar. As she approached, Mike finally turned to see her, revealing that there were tears in his own eyes. Gary kissed his daughter on the cheek and went to sit beside his wife, who was holding baby Lucas. The minister walked up to the altar and motioned for the guests to be seated.

"We are gathered here today to witness the joining together of this man and this woman. I must first ask if anyone here knows of any reason why Michael and Holly cannot be married. You must speak now." The minister paused and cast his eyes over the congregation.

Mike squeezed Holly's hand as the church fell into silence.

"Very well, I will continue." The minister nodded.

John smiled and kissed the top of Carmi's head as they watched their friends say their vows. Mike looked prouder than ever, while Holly's earlier nerves seemed to have disappeared. Both Jillian and Eve were crying, while baby Lucas bounced happily on papa Gary's lap. His grandmother was tearful at seeing her only daughter getting married.

"Michael, do you take Holly to be your wife?" asked the minister.

"I do." Mike nodded and smiled proudly.

"The repeat after me…" the minister began.

"I Michael take Holly to be my wife. I promise to love, honour and protect her, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her." Mike stared at Holly as he spoke.

"Holly, do you take Michael to be your husband?" the minister asked her.

"I do." Holly nodded and sighed.

"If you could repeat after me…" the minister nodded.

"I Holly take Michael to be my husband. I promise to love, honour and protect him, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him." The Boston native fought back emotional tears.

"May we have the rings please?" asked the minister.

John stepped forward and handed him the two wedding bands.

"Michael, repeat after me…" the minister began.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Mike smiled and slipped the band onto Holly's finger.

"And Holly, if you could place the ring onto Michael's finger." The minister smiled.

"With this ring, I thee wed." Holly slipped the ring onto Mike's finger.

"The ceremony is completed with the giving and receiving of rings. It gives me great pleasure to announce that Michael and Holly are now husband and wife." The minister smiled and nodded. The congregation gave a round of applause to the newlyweds.

"Michael, you may kiss your bride." The minister nodded.

"About time too." The Ohio native smirked as he wrapped the brunette in a tight embrace.

"I love you." Holly whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Mrs Mizanin." Mike smirked.

After they had posed for photos, the newlyweds were ushered into a car and taken to the wedding reception. This was another thing that Carmi had been largely responsible for. They eventually arrived at what appeared to be a field. It had been decorated with tables and chairs with balloons and banners. There was a whole table full of food and drink that Carmi had prepared and made. At the centre of the table was the wedding cake, which was decorated with a miniature version of Mike and Holly on top.

"Carmi, this looks amazing." Mike sighed as he tried to take it all in.

"I had to give my two friends a great wedding." Carmi shrugged.

"It's better than I could have imagined." Holly told the smaller brunette.

"Well it's not over yet." The Smithfield native shook her head.

"Look who came to see his mummy and daddy!" Susan approached with baby Lucas.

"Come to mama." Holly held out her arms as her mother passed her the baby.

"Let's get this as a photo." Mike suggested as he and Holly admired their baby son.

After more photos the newlyweds and the guests all sat down for some of Carmi's homemade food. Mike was pigging out as usual, but he figured he should be able to at his own wedding. Everyone was chatting happily and baby Lucas had fallen asleep in his stroller beside Susan. There was a scattering of applause as Gary stood up to give a speech.

"I don't really have much to say. I just wanted to thank everyone who has been a part of this wedding. When Susan and myself were finally gifted with baby Holly, we wanted to make every occasion memorable, because we knew that there wouldn't be a second chance. I want to say thank you for making this occasion a memorable one. Thank you to my beautiful daughter Holly, who has not only given me a son in law, but a beautiful grandson too. I am prouder of her than she'll ever know." Gary nodded and raised his drink.

"To family." He said.

"To family." Everyone replied as they raised their drinks in a toast.

"Am I next?" Mike asked Carmi.

"No, now it's John's turn." She replied.

**More to come soon...**

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the final part of the wedding day.**  
**Thanks to all who read and reviewed.**

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight. Vio belongs to NellyLove.**

**I really hope you enjoy the chapter. Maybe just two more after this. **

John stood up and prepared to give his speech.

"I've known Mike for quite a while now. One of the things I most like about him is the way he never tries to be anyone but himself. Mike Mizanin is annoying, obnoxious and at most times arrogant. From the moment he met Holly, something changed. He didn't get any less arrogant or annoying, he simply began to show another side to him. Something about Holly brings out the best in Mike. " John paused and looked like he might cry.

"You ok?" Carmi mouthed. John nodded.

"I know that the majority of us would never have seen Mike as the settling down type. Mike becoming a father to Lucas has made it so real. He adores his son and I admit that I feel proud when I see them together. Judging by his appearance, Lucas will be just like his father in about twenty years, but that's cool. It's great to have two parents that love you, but it's truly awesome to have two parents that love each other like Mike and Holly do."

"That's beautiful." Holly whispered to her new husband.

"I want to propose a toast to love." John raised his drink and nodded.

"To love!" everyone repeated.

Mike cleared his throat and stood up as John sat back down.

"I know I'm usually full of things to say, but I'm kind of speechless right now. All I really need to say is thank you to everyone here today, and that I love my wife and son with all my heart." Mike nodded and sat back down.

The guests cheered and clapped. Holly whispered something in her husband's ear and stood up.

"Can I say something? I know it's not the usual thing for a bride to do, but there's something that I need to say. I'll admit that Smithfield wasn't my first choice for a relaxing break…but ever since I arrived you guys have accepted me into your little family and been more than welcoming to me. I don't come from a large family, so it's a little different from what I'm used to. I know that I'll be heading back to Boston soon, so I just really wanted to say that I love you guys. I really hope that we can stay close after I've gone home with Mike and Lucas." The brunette bit her lip as tears gathered in her blue eyes.

Everyone clapped and cheered as she sat back down. The next thing that the newlyweds had to do was cut the wedding cake. Carmi had made an amazing job and Mike was particularly happy with his figure on top of the cake. He was so eager to taste the cake that he had to be reminded to wait for the photographer. As soon as they had cut the cake, the Ohio native took a slice and ate it. Holly shook her head and giggled before they were reminded that it was time for their first dance.

"Try not to step on me." Holly whispered as she wrapped her arms around Mike's neck.

"I'm an awesome dancer." Mike assured her.

They began to sway as the music began…

_I think I've walked too close to love_  
_And now I'm falling in_  
_There's so many things this weary soul can't take_  
_Maybe you just caught me by surprise_  
_The first time that I looked into your eyes_

_There's a life inside of me_  
_That I can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me_  
_Where I've never been_  
_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_  
_Your arms feel like home_  
_Feel like home_

_This life aint the fairy tale we both thought it would be_  
_But I can see your smiling face as it's staring back at me_  
_I know we both see these changes now_  
_I know we both understand somehow_

_There's a life inside of me_  
_That I can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me_  
_Where I've never been_  
_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_  
_Your arms feel like home_  
_They feel like home_  
_(hold on, you're home to me)_

Holly held out her arms as Vio carried over baby Lucas. Mike embraced his wife and child as they continued to sway slowly to the music. Some of the others were dancing too, such as John and Carmi and Holly's parents. The baby stroked his mother's face as he looked up at her with big blue eyes. Mike kissed his son's head and then kissed Holly softly on the lips.

_There's a life inside of me_  
_That I can feel again_  
_It's the only thing that takes me_  
_Where I've never been_  
_I don't care if I lost everything that I have known_  
_It don't matter where I lay my head tonight_  
_Your arms feel like home_  
_They feel like home_

"I can't wait for us to be like that." John nodded towards the newlyweds.

"You might not have to wait for too long." Carmi whispered as they danced.

"Excuse me?" John frowned confusedly.

"I'm pregnant." Carmi smiled as she pulled back to see his reaction.

"For sure?" John's brown eyes narrowed.

"I'm sure. I took three tests." Carmi nodded.

"That's the best news!" John grinned and lifted her off her feet in a hug.

"You told him?" Holly whispered as she witnessed the embrace.

"Yeah." Carmi nodded.

"I'm so pleased. We're going to head back and put Lucas to bed." Holly nodded.

"You have one more thing to do." Carmi informed her.

"Throw my bouquet." Holly nodded.

Carmi yelled over everyone. "Holly's going to throw her bouquet!"

The Boston native handed her baby son to John and walked over to where Carmi was standing. The female guests crowded round as Holly turned and waited for Carmi to give her the signal. The Smithfield native started a countdown… "3…2…1…go!" Holly tossed the bouquet high in the air and heard as the girls all scrabbled to catch it. The guys cheered, so Holly turned around and grinned when she saw that Vio had caught the bouquet.

"Well done!" Holly yelled.

"You look tired. Go back to my house and get some rest." Carmi hugged the Boston native.

"Where's my husband?" Holly frowned.

"Eating, as usual." Carmi sighed.

"Thank you for a great day." Holly nodded.

"You're welcome." Carmi smiled and hugged her.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

***The song is Your Arms Feel Like Home by 3 Doors Down.***


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's the final chapter of Smithfield of Dreams. **  
**Sorry for the delay. I've had a rough couple of weeks.**

**I own Holly, Lucas, Gary & Susan. Carmi belongs to Kennedy's Friday Night Delight.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, favourites, alerts... Much appreciated. **

Holly slowly woke and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling before rolling onto her side and smiling at her new husband. Mike was sleeping and mumbling randomness as he pulled the covers around him. The Boston native grinned and shook her head as she slipped out of the bed and went downstairs. Baby Lucas wasn't in his crib, so Holly assumed that Carmi had crept in and picked him up before he woke his parents.

The Boston native's suspicions were proven correct as she walked into the kitchen to see John holding Lucas on his lap while Carmi entertained him with one of his many toys that he had accumulated from his adoring aunt. They would probably leave half of the toys in Smithfield for when they next visited. After all, he still had plenty of toys at home in Boston that people had bought when he was born.

"Did he wake you?" Holly asked.

"No, we were already awake." John replied.

"I'll get his bottle…" Holly headed towards the cupboard.

"I already gave him a bottle." Carmi informed her.

"Oh well, practice for your own." Holly smiled.

"That's going to be one good looking kid." John nodded.

"You'll have to come visit us in our new place." Holly told them.

"Definitely. I still want to come and see Lucas." Carmi smiled at the baby.

"When do you guys leave?" John asked.

"Tomorrow. We're supposed to be packing today, but Mike's still asleep." Holly sighed and shook her head.

"Well, that's easily sorted…" Carmi had a mischievous glint in her eye.

"What's she doing?" Holly frowned towards John.

"No idea." He shook his head.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Carmi giggled as she made her way up the stairs with the garden hose.

"This, I have to see." John smirked.

"I agree." Holly nodded, taking the baby from him.

They arrived at the bedroom doorway just as Carmi turned the hose to full power. Mike leapt out of the bed and yelped before he stopped and stared confusedly at his soaking wet pants. The Smithfield native held a hand over her mouth to try and stifle her giggles, but Mike turned to face her and spotted the offending item in her other hand. John draped an arm around Holly's shoulders in an attempt to stand straight. The look on Mike's face was priceless.

"You wet my pants." The Ohio native frowned at Carmi.

"Well, technically it may not be the first time that Carmi has caused Mike to wet his pants…" John whispered in Holly's ear.

"What?" Mike frowned as his new wife broke down in hysterics.

"She must still be on a high from the wedding." Carmi shrugged as she took baby Lucas from his mothers' arms.

"Mike, we need to pack up. We're heading back to Boston tomorrow." Holly informed her new husband.

"As soon as I shower." Mike nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you just did…" John smirked.

"Shut up John!" Mike pouted.

Later on, after they had packed the majority of their belongings, Holly and Mike made everyone dinner as a thank you for the wedding. Holly's parents came over before the drive back to Boston in the morning. Baby Lucas was loving the attention from everyone, including John, who seemed to be embracing the fact that he was now an expectant father.

"We made casserole!" Mike announced as he modelled a floral apron.

"Sounds good." Carmi nodded.

"Did you make it, Mike?" John frowned, knowing that his friend's culinary skills rarely extended past the microwave.

"Holly made it and I just supervised. It's her grandmother's recipe." The Ohio native replied.

"She learned that when she was about eight years old." Susan nodded proudly.

"I remember. The kitchen looked like a bomb had hit." Gary chuckled.

"Here we go." Holly said as she walked in with a huge dish of casserole.

"This looks great Holly." Shannon nodded as he dished some out.

"Makes a change for someone else to be cooking." Carmi smiled.

"You never let me cook here." Shane frowned at his sister.

"That's because you almost burned the kitchen last time." Carmi reminded him.

"You've done grandma proud." Gary winked at his daughter.

"Thanks dad." Holly smiled back at him.

"Lucas looks hungry." Mike frowned.

"He just had a bottle. He's only two months old." Holly replied.

"Mike was probably on solid food at that age." John smirked.

"Was that a fat comment?" Mike raised a brow.

"No." John sighed and shook his head.

"So, are we going to be able to visit you in Boston?" Shannon asked the newlyweds.

"Once we get moved into our new place." Holly nodded and smiled.

"And agree on interior decorating." Mike added.

"What do you guys disagree on?" Carmi asked.

"I suggested a table in the shape of the state of Ohio." Mike told them.

"Which sounds awful." John frowned.

"Or a mirrored ceiling in the bedroom." Mike continued.

"That's so tacky." Shannon frowned.

"So far I might be allowed a toilet seat that has the 'Be Miz' logo on." The Ohio native sighed.

The following day, it was time to leave Smithfield. Carmi was very emotional, which was probably partly due to her pregnancy. She hugged Lucas and kissed him before handing him to Mike for him to be strapped into his car seat. Holly said goodbye to Shannon, with whom she had grown close, and to Carmi, who had become a friend to her and not just to Mike. Gary and Susan had set off back to Boston an hour earlier. Mike hugged Carmi and gave in and hugged John too.

"We'll miss you guys." Carmi pouted a little.

"You'll see us again soon." Mike replied.

"We'll be visiting the baby when it's born." Holly assured the Smithfield native.

"You better make up a room for Carmi in the new place!" John joked.

"It's not a bad idea." The small brunette told him as they waved off their friends.

Mike set off and smiled as he watched Lucas sitting in his seat from the rear view mirror. Holly sighed and looked at her new husband.

"That was a great break." She smiled.

"I knew you'd like it." The Ohio native smirked as he drove on.

**What do you think?**

**Please Review! xxx**

**Would you like to see more of Holly and Mike?**


End file.
